Untitled
by crimsonMoonlight20
Summary: Having been taken away the AAO, Mikan was brought to GA and was suppose to have forget about being in the AAO. What happens when she doesn't and she's starting to get closer to her supposed to be enemy, Natsume. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. NxM R
1. New Home

Untitled

**Chapter 1-- New Home**  
  
Summary:  
_Sakura Mikan, a sweet, innocent, beautiful, friendly, yet... she's also quite dense and can be really scary when's angry or when she snaps... but, she's also very lonely... Her mom had to leave her just before she turned a year old and her father died before she was born, she lived with her grandfather, and now... he's seperated from her... by the AAO! She's trained by them, but someone saves her and brings her to Gakuen Alice, where she meets the gang... But the AAO will do anything to get her back to them... What will happen now?_

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

Hello minna! This is my 2nd GA fic! I hope you'll all like it!  
It's called 'Untitled' because it's untitled yet, I don't have a title for it yet, so that's what I'll call it for now! XD

**-+-+-+-+-+-**

Mikan is 8 years-old, she's turning 9 in a few weeks, she had been living with her grandfather since her mother left, when she was about to turn 1 year-old, her father died before she was born, so.. she doesn't know her parents, only in pictures though. Even though some kids tease her about how she had no parents, she didn't really pay much attention to them, because she loves her grandfather.

One day, she was walking back from school, then she heard someone scream, it was coming from near her house. Mikan quickly ran but stopped when she saw her house... her house where her and her grandfather live in was wrecked, the windows were shattered, the door was ripped away, the plants were scattered on the ground. Mikan gaped at the sight, "W-what... what h-happened...? W-where's O-ojii-chan...?" she mumbled to herself and looked around, she saw men in black suits and sunglasses walk around their house. She was suddenly pulled by something from behind and was brought behind a wall.

"M-Mikan-chan!" a lady, around 20-30 years old said, her brown hair was messy, she had tears in her eyes, and scratches on her face.

Mikan stared at the lady at first, "M-Miyabi-san! What h-happened?! You're... you're..." she stuttered.

The lady, Miyabi, shook her shoulders, "Mikan-chan! I want you to run away from here and go to this place..." her shaky hands handed Mikan a folded piece of paper and money, "P-please... They're after you.. go! You'll be safe there! They'll explain everything!" she begged as tears fell down her face.

Mikan looked at her with a confused face, "W-what? What about Ojii-chan and you? Who are they? What do they want?" she asked one after another, "I-I'm confused... Miyabi-san... please tell me..." tears started falling down her cheeks.

Miyabi shook her head, "We'll be fine.. please... Mikan-chan! Just go! It'll be bad if they get you!" she begged harder and more tears fell down her face.

"Hey!" an unfamiliar voice called.

The two quickly turned their heads and saw a man walking towards them. Miyabi gasped, "Mikan-chan! Please! Quickly get away form here! Please! I beg you! Please go and be safe! Stay away from here!" she shook Mikan harder.

"B-but... no... I can't leave you and Ojii-chan... I-I can't..." Mikan started sobbing, she was so confused at what was happening, a minute before she was just walking peacefully from school, and now there are strangers after her and Miyabi wants her to go away.

"Who are you? Come here quickly!" the man ordered as he got closer to them.

"GO! Mikan-chan! Please! I'd regret for my whole life if you don't get away!" Miyabi pushed Mikan away.

Mikan looked at her on last time and hugged her tightly before running off.

The man started running, "Hey! I told you to come here! HEY!" he called, he sounded very irritated.

Mikan continued running without looking back, she could run pretty fast but she was having some trouble since she was really scared and nervous. She was now about more than 50 metres away from them.

The man scowled. Miyabi's hands glowed and rocks started moving their way to the man, the man hissed angrily then disappeared into thin air. Miyabi cursed, _"Teleportation alice! Damn!"_

He appeared behind her and he hit her pressure point and Miyabi fainted. He turned around angrily and saw that Mikan was really far already. He closed his eyes and disappeared again.

"Kyaa!" Mikan screamed as the man appeared in front of her, she fell backwards and hit the ground.

"Brat.. You're probably that Sakura-girl, aren't you?" he said, the sound of irritation was noticable from his voice.

Mikan nodded slowly as she crawled backwards and stood up, she tried running away again but the man caught her arms, "Be still, I can't hurt you since you're something precious, so you're lucky I'm treating you like a princess..." he said as they disappeared.

The two appeared in the house, Mikan was so confused, "Omg... How the heck did I get here?!" she looked at the man behind her who was smirking, "Lemme g-go you... you... disappearing and popping out anywhere freak!" she yelled.

The man sweatdropped but a vein appeared on his forehead, "R-Reo-san... she's the one..." he grunted.

Mikan tried to get away from the man's grip but couldn't, he was just too strong.

"Hmm..." another voice broke through.

Mikan quickly turned around and in front of her was a man, younger than 20 years of age, he had an earring, red hair, broad and lean shoulders, his face was handsome. Mikan stared at him, "W-who are you now?" she asked rudely.

The man smirked, "My name is Reo Mouri, I've come to get you, our precious Little Angel... I didn't imagine you being so cute either..." he said as he took one of Mikan's hands and kissed it. Mikan blushed and noticed someone laid on the ground behind Reo. Her eyes widened.

"Ojii-chan!" she screamed, "What'd you do to Ojii-chan?!" she screamed angrily as she tried to punch Reo on his face but the man held her tighter, signaling her to stop.

"Right... I.. just had to do something to him to tell us where you are..." Reo replied and walked in front of Mikan.

Mikan stuck out her tongue, "What do you want from me?!"

Reo kneeled in front of her, he held out his hand. Mikan closed her eyes and waited for the impact of his hand on her face, but none, except for a gentle touch on her cheek, she slowly opened her eyes and met with his deep purple eyes. She blushed harder as he started caressing her cheek. "W-what are you doing...?!" she asked.

He smiled at her, Mikan blushed beet red, "I can't believe your grandfather didn't say anything to you... and it is very important for you to know..." he whispered to her.

Mikan looked at him straight in the eyes again, "What... what didn't Ojii-chan tell me?" she asked.

"If Shun will let you go, will promise not to run away?" he asked sweetly. Mikan nodded, he smiled at her. "Alright then, Shun, let our Little Angel go." and the guy who was holding Mikan, Shun, let her go. "Now, help me explain to her what her 'Ojii-chan' didn't tell her..." he said.

Shun nodded and walked in front of Mikan and Reo. He disappeared and appeared behind them, then disappeared again then appeared in front of them again. Mikan's eyes widened, "Y-you... you _are_ a freak!" she exclaimed.

Reo sweatdropped, Shun's vein popped, "I am not, 'Hime-chan'... it's something called an 'alice'..." he explained to her.

"A-li-she?" Mikan had a quetion mark on her head.

"No, no, ALICE.. it is some kind of super power, there are many different kinds." Reo said to her in a teacherly way. Mikan nodded. "You have two very rare and powerlful alices..."

Mikan gasped, "I have an alice?!" she exclaimed, "And TWO of them too!"

Reo nodded, "Yes, they are Nullification and Steal alice..."

"What's your alice, Reo-jiisan?" Mikan asked with a very cute and innocent face.

"'j-jiisan'...? Just call me Reo... and I have Voice Pheromone, I can control anyone I want when I speak with my alice on." he explained.

"Ohh... that's a cool alice, Reo-chan! What does my alices do?" she asked curiously with glints in her eyes.

"'Reo-chan'? I don't want you calling me in such a cute way..." he sweatdropped, _"She's definitely 'her' daughter..."_, "Your Nullification alice cancels out any other alices, so Pheromone alices don't work against you, so I can't use my alice on you.. and your Steal alice allows you to steal any alices.. cool, ne?"

Mikan nodded, "Yup! Yup!"

"M-Mik-an...?" a hoarse voice broke though their conversation.

"Ojii-chan!" Mikan exclaimed as she ran to his side, "Ojii-chan! I have alices! They're cool alices too!" she said excitedly.

Her grandfather frowned, "S-so you know now..." he said as he tried to sit up.

Mikan raised an eyebrow and helped him up, "What's wrong?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Reo added with a smirk.

"You!" Mikan's grandfather glared at Reo.

"Ojii-chan? Why aren't you happy that I have these cool alices?" asked Mikan innocently.

"It's because... because this would happen... you'll be taken away from me too... like your parents, and you'll be in great danger! I-I didn't want to tell you..." he said to Mikan.

Mikan's brows furrowed, "B-but..."

"Little Angel... please come with us... I promise you, we won't harm your grandfather any longer..." Reo said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

Mikan's grandfather pulled Mikan away from him, "Don't touch my precious granddaughter..." he said coldly.

Reo stepped back and smirked, "My, my... aren't we being too overprotective..?"

"Wait.. Ojii-chan, I want to talk to Reo-chan.." Mikan said as she stood up and faced Reo, even though he was alot taller than her.

_"Reo-chan'...?"_ Her grandfather thought.

"Reo-chan." Mikan said, her eyes and voice were serious, "What are you going to do to Ojii-chan if I don't go?" she asked.

Reo was taken aback a bit with her seriousness, "I'm not sure.. It depends on what our boss tells us... but... I _assure_ you, it's _not_ something good." he replied.

Mikan flinched, she paused for about a minute to think and then she finally said, "Then... I'll come..."

"Mikan! Don't!" Her granddfather shouted.

"But, if I don't, you'll get hurt! I don't want you to get hurt!" she shouted back, a tear fell down her face, "I don't want you to get hurt either..."

"Then, you should pack, Little Angel, we need to leave as soon as possible." Reo said to her.

"No! I won't let Mikan leave me too!" Mikan's grandfather insisted.

"Ojii-chan. I want to go! I don't want you to get hurt! Please!" Mikan begged as more tears fell down her face.

Reo walked over to her, "Let her come with us, we won't harm her, besides.. you know we can't. We won't harm you either, just let her come with us."

"Ojii-chan... please..." Mikan said to him as she hugged him tightly.

He hugged her back and cried too, "T-then.. I'd like to atleast talk to you once a week... alright? Don't overwork yourself, smile always, be good, and stay healty, eat all your food, brush your teeth, and laugh, alright? Cry if you want to cry, it's bad to keep things bottled up inside..." he said, he held her by her shoulders and looked at her straight in the eyes, "Becareful.."

Mikan nodded, "Y-you too, Ojii-chan... I love you!" she said as she let go of him and ran to her room, leaving Reo, Shun, and Ojii-chan in the room.

"You better not harm her. When I hear a word about her getting hurt by any of you people there, you know what will happen..." Ojii-chan said to Reo, who smirked.

"Yes, yes, I know... But... you shouldn't try anything, if you do something bad, you know what will happen too... We'll leave right away as our Little Angel comes down." he said as he walked away from him, followed by Shun.

**-+-+-+-**

Mikan finished packing her clothes and other things and went downstairs. She saw Reo who was smiling and Shun who was just staring at her. "I'm done. Are we leaving now?" she asked.

Reo nodded, "Yes, Little Angel. Now, follow us." he walked out the door, followed by Shun and Mikan.

There was a black car in front of their house. Shun came in the driver's seat. Reo and Mikan were going to come in, but was intrerrupted by Miyabi and Ojii-chan.

"Mikan/Mikan-chan!" they called. "Mikan-chan, becareful there, alright?" Miyabi said as she hugged her with teary eyes.

Mikan nodded and smiled before hugging her back, "Sorry I couldn't escape, Miyabi-san.. please take a good care of Ojii-chan.." she said.

"I will..." Miyabi replied.

Then, Ojii-chan hugged Mikan and kissed her forehead, "I will miss you..." he said.

Mikan nodded again and whispered, "Me too.." before letting go and entering the car.

Reo smirked at the two and came in to the seat beside Shun's. Then the car drove off.

After 20 minutes of silence and driving, Mikan finally spoke up

"Where are we going by the way, Reo-chan?" asked Mikan curiously.

The two sweatdropped. _"She should've asked about that before we drove off..."_ they thought.

"We are going to AAO. It will take another 30 minutes to get there. And.. please.. don't call me 'Reo-chan' anymore... I can only take one person calling me that... please call me anything other than embarassing names, alright?" Reo said to Mikan.

Mikan nodded, "I'll think of something then... But, what am I going to do at the AAO?" she asked.

"You, are going to train your alices and protect our files from people who try to take them away. There are also going to be some other children there, but not that many. And people will also try to take them away from us, so you have to get stronger and help us, okay?" Reo asked.

"Okay! As long as I can help!" Mikan replied happily, "I can't wait!"

The two had a small smile on their faces before facing the road again.

Then... after 30 minutes of driving, silence, talk about random things, silence, driving, and talking again, they finally arrived in AAO.

Shun parked the car in some building and then they all got off the car. Everything was pretty dark, in was probably and underground parking. Shun took out Mikan's luggage and held it, since it was pretty small and there were only two. They walked and came across an elevator, and went in it. Reo pressed the 'S' on the buttons, and the elevator started moving.

"What's the 'S' for?" asked Mikan.

"Special." Reo replied with a small smile.

The elevator arrived at 'S' floor, there were only a few rooms, only about 4 or 6. They walked to the very end of the hallway and stood in front of a big door with letters carved, 'Sakura's'.

"Ohhh! Is this room mine?? It has my last name carved on it!" Mikan exclaimed excitedly. Reo nodded and patted her head.

Reo took out a key and put it in the keyhole, he turned it and a -click- was heard. He took out the key and turned the door knob, inside was a huge room with a red and black queen-sized bed, it's own bathroom, a large closet, lamps, a study table and chairs, there was also a light pink sofa, black small tables, and a tv not far from the bed. The room's main colors were light pink, red, and black.

Mikan found the colors wierd but she liked it like that, "Is this room _really_ mine?!" she asked excitedly.

"Haha, yes, yes, Little Angel.." Reo replied.

Mikan puffed her face, "Stop calling me 'Little Angel', it's MI-KAN, Mikan!" she said to him.

"Then, Mikan-chan." Reo said with a small grin on his face.

"That's better!" Mikan smiled, "I'll call you, Reo-niichan!"

"Alright, that's better than the other names you called me." Reo smiled back at her and ruffled her hair. "Make yourself at home, I'll come pick you up when it's time for dinner, then I'll explain what you will do during your stay here, I'll see you later, bye, Mikan-chan!" Reo waved at her before walking out the door followed by Shun who nodded at her.

"Bye! Thanks!" Mikan shouted back as the door closed. The girl smiled at herself and plopped down on the bed, "Such a big room... I wonder if I'll get use to this place... I'll miss our old house though..." she said to herself before falling asleep as a tear fell down her cheek.

**-+Chapter End+-**

Yaaay! It's done, minna!! I said I was going to put it up in August but some things came up! Sorry, but I hope you all liked this chapter! More will be coming, so please wait for it! :)  
Please review!! :D


	2. Missing Locket

Untitled

**Chapter 2-- Missing Locket**

Flashback:  
_"Then, Mikan-chan." Reo said with a small grin on his face._

_"That's better!" Mikan smiled, "I'll call you, Reo-niichan!"_

_"Alright, that's better than the other names you called me." Reo smiled back at her and ruffled her hair. "Make yourself at home, I'll come pick you up when it's time for dinner, then I'll explain what you will do during your stay here, I'll see you later, bye, Mikan-chan!" Reo waved at her before walking out the door followed by Shun who nodded at her._

_"Bye! Thanks!" Mikan shouted back as the door closed. The girl smiled at herself and plopped down on the bed, "Such a big room... I wonder if I'll get use to this place... I'll miss our old house though..." she said to herself before falling asleep as a tear fell down her cheek.  
_**  
-+-+-+-+-+-**

Hello minna!! Thanks for everyone who reviewed!! :) And if some of you haven't heard of my other fic, it's called "No Turning Back" so please read it too!!  
I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.

**_-+-+-+-_**

It has been a year an a half since Mikan was taken away by the AAO. During that year and a half, she has been training for 5 days a week, sometimes for a whole week even. She would train for a whole day, her training starts after breakfast at 9:00, have her first break at lunch and woud end right before dinner at 6:00, and after her training she would study, at 7:00, without any breaks, except the bathroom and a drink ofcourse, until 12:00. During her breaks, at the weeend, she is allowed to do anything except use her alice in public and use the phone. Sometimes, Reo would come over and tell her stories... and... Mikan thinks that her new life is that bad, quite exciting and fun actually, specialy since... she spends a lot of time with her first crush, CRUSH, not 'love', Reo(please don't kill me!!).

**-+-+-**

A man with red hair was walking down a hallway and stopped at the very end in front of a door with the word 'Sakura' carved on it. He knocked on the door lightly and waited.

_silence_

The man knocked again, a bit louder this time.

_silence_

He knocked louder and once again, there was no response. A vein appeared on his forehead. He knocked really loud, and nothing again. He sighed and took out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. The man went inside the huge room and looked at the queen-sized bed. He sighed again as he saw a little girl sleeping peacefully, her right arm was on her stomach and her other was under her head, she shifted to the left and smiled slightly, her honey-brown hair was scattered around.

The man walked towards her with a small smile and sat at the edge of her bed, he reached out his hand and gently shook the girl. After a few more seconds of shaking her, the girl grunted and opened on of her eyes slowly and closed it again before yawning. She sat up and hugged the man, "Ohayo, Reo-niichan..." she said in a sleepy voice.

The man, Reo, smiled at the girl and he put a hand on her head, "Ohayo too, Sleeping Beauty." he greeted.

_silence_

Reo sweatdropped and thought that the girl probably fell asleep again, "Mikan-chan... Mikan-chan.." he shook her again.

The girl lifted her head and opened her eyes slowly. Her eyes widened and let go of him. She tumbled on her bed and fell on the other side. She peeked at him with a small blush on her face, "Y-you..." she said.

Reo smiled at her, "Yes, yes, it's me.. You have to wake up now, we're having and early special training for you." he said as he stood up.

Mikan, the girl, stood up shyly and nodded, "Again...? Isn't it like... the 8th time this month? For the whole year and a half that I've been here... I've never had this many early special training for a month..." she said as she climbed on her big bed and fixed it.

"Well... we'll tell you why after the training.. and becareful on your way there, be sure you don't talk to anyone, or make sure no one talks to you either. And if someone you don't know comes close to you or try to even touch you, you know what to do... alright?" Reo said with a hint of worry and seriousness.

She raised an eyebrow and nodded, "Okay... I'll go to the training ground in about... 15-30 minutes, if I'm not there by past 35 minutes, that means something happened... now, go, go, Reo-niichan! I'll be fine! See you later!! Byebye!" Mikan pushed him out of her room with a big smile on her face.

Reo nodded and smiled a worried smile at her before she shut the door. Mikan sighed and walked over to her closet. "It's been a year and half, a year and a half since you were taken away from Jii-chan..." she sighed again and took out a black tank top, a black hoody sweater, and black shorts up to her mid-thigh with the letters 'S' and 'M' stiched on the left side in bloody red color.

She walked to the bathroom and did her morning routines, and when she came out she was wearing the outfit she had taken out from her closet, her waist-length honey-brown hair was left down with a black rose hair pin to keep her bangs away from her brown eyes. She wore simple black tennis shoes. Mikan looked at herself in the mirror then to the clock on the wall, she took out something from a drawer and put it around her neck, it was a golden heart-shaped locket.

"I would've come to the training ground within 15 minutes... but there are some annoyance who are gonna come in my way... AGAIN." she scowled as her heard loud, VERY loud bangings on her door. Mikan opened the door and saw a group of 5 very angry girls.

"SAKURA! We saw Reo-sama come in YOUR room... AGAIN! We can't accept that! You're younger than all of us here and you're already in 'S' floor and have your OWN room! Most of us here share rooms! But how come you don't?! Huh?! Tell us! You even have your name printed on the door!!" Girl 1 yelled angrily.

Mikan stared at them indifferently, which made them angrier.

"Look! Sakura! You're still pretty new here! And how come you already get special attention from Reo-sama and the others?! We've been here for more than years! And we also worked hard to get ourselves THIS far! And Reo-sama still doesn't talk or even smile at us! Not even LOOK at us!" Girl 2 yelled.

Mikan rolled her eyes.

Smokes started coming out of the other girls' ears from anger, "You may be cute and pretty! But you're still only 10!! So you're lucky we can't really do anything to you! But when you get older, you'll regret even ignoring us!" Girl 3 added.

Mikan stepped up and the girl stepped back, Mikan shut her door loudly and glared at all of them.

The girls flinched. They were all pretty scared of her, they don't know what her alice or what she does, since Mikan doesn't train with them or anything, and since she was already in 'S' floor since she came, they were scared at what she might to them. "Y-YOU! We'll get you next time! Trust us!" Girl 4 yelled angrily.

"YEAH! You better be careful, Sakura!" Girl 5 added and all 5 of them ran to their rooms. Ever since Mikan came, they were always telling her to stay away from Reo.

Mikan smirked, "Idiots... scared of an 10 year-old girl... how shameful..." she muttered as she walked down the hallway and disappeared. She appeared outside the building and she started walking down a path. She entered a forest and activated her Nullification alice around her. Mikan heard rustles behind a bush and she stopped. She turned her head to a bush and smirked. She continued walking and decreased her Nullification alice a bit. Mikan felt someone behind her and she couldn't move her feet anymore. She looked down and saw her shadow. _"Shadow Manipulation alice... interesting.."_ she thought.

Mikan turned head around and saw a boy with dark-blue hair and in a uniform(the middle school uniform in GA, and I'm pretty sure you all know who he is), he had a black mask with grey lines on the side. His hands were crossed, "I never thought the 'Angel' was so cute and looked like a real angel too." he said, his voice sounded like he smirked.

She smirked too and used her Telepathy alice, she stole from an AAO agent who was a traitor.

_"Hello, Shadow Prince."_

The man sounded like he gasped.

_'W-what?'_

_"I'll tell you... I'm not an 'angel' I'm a devil."_

_'Who are you?! I thought you only have the Nullification alice!'_

_"Well then... That's right and wrong... I DO have the Nullification alice..."_

_'T-then?!'_

_"I won't tell you anymore... Your alice is rare too, only runs in the family, am I right?"_

_'What do you want?!'_

_"-smirks- I want YOU to let go of me... or else, say 'byebye' to your alice."_

_'W-what do you mean?! An-anyway, no! You're just tricking me!'_

"Kuro Neko!" the man yelled and another boy jumped down from a tree. The boy had raven hair and had a black cat mask, he had almost the same uniform as the other person but the colors were different, instead of blue, it was red(I know... sorry if my discription is horrible...)

A flame appeared on his hand and he started running towards Mikan.

_"Your choice, Shadow Prince."_

Mikan easily dodged the other boy's attack and puched him on the stomach. The boy grunted and held his stomach. He tried to kick her but she dodged again, Mikan tried to kick him too but he dodged too. The other boy with the Shadow Manipulation alice used his alice on the other boy and the boy started moving around and trying to attack Mikan and dodging her attacks too.

Mikan frowned, she knew what Shadow Prince was doing, contolling Kuro Neko using his shadow. "Unfair.." Mikan mumbled and pouted cutely at Shadow Prince.

He froze and Kuro Neko froze too. Mikan smirked and kicked Kuro Neko's stomach.

"Ugh! You!! Snap out of it!" Kuro Neko yelled irritatedly at Shadow Prince.

Shadow Prince snapped out of it and controlled Kuro Neko again. While Mikan was busily fighting Kuro Neko, she didn't notice that Shadow Prince wasn't controlling him anymore, he appeared behind her and held her arms back. Kuro Neko sighed and took out a handkerchief from his pocket and put it on Mikan's face. Mikan tried not to breathe but she has to and soon, everything went black. The last thing she heard was.

"Good job, Natsume." Shadow Prince said to Kuro Neko.

Mikan promised herself that when she wakes up, she will get that 'Natsume' guy._ "Gomen... Reo-niichan... I'll try to be back as soon as I can..."_ Mikan thought as she fully fell unconscious.

Mikan opened an eye slowly and quickly shut it when she heard people talking.

"Hey. Are you sure, she would forget everything about her being in the AAO?" a masculine voice asked someone.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure. Since she was probably forced to join the AAO." a voice replied.

"Alright. When will she wake up? It has been a day since she was taken away." another voice asked.

"Maybe in another 2 or 3 days."

"That long?!"

"Yeah, maybe even longer."

_knock knock_

"Naru." a new, but familiar voice said.

"Ah! Natsume-kun!" a feminine'ish voice exclaimed.

_"Natsume... Natsume..."_ Mikan paused and remembered something.

_"Good job, Natsume." Shadow Prince said to Kuro Neko._

When Mikan remembered that, she shot up and heard gasps. _"Damn. I forgot... I was suppose to be listening... But I'll get you for that... Kuro Neko and Shadow Prince... For now, I'll use my acting skills..."_ she thought as she looked around cluelessly, "W-what...?" she said.

There was a blonde with purple eyes in pink and purple clothes _"Is that... a man.. or a.. woman??"_ And a brown haired man with brown eyes in a green shirt and brown pants _"Probably some kind of... er.. teacher?"._ A man with black hair and green eyes in a doctor's clothing,_ "Doctor. Definitely a doctor."_ and a boy with raven hair and crimson eyes in the same uniform as Kuro Neko.

They all had a shocked expression except the crimson-eyed boy who was staring at her indiferrently. "W-who are you...?" Mikan asked looking afraid.

The blonde he/she walked, more like skipped to her and smiled widely. Mikan tried to smile at him/her but failed. "Hello! You must be Mikan-chan!" he/she said. Mikan stared at him/her and was about to ask something, but was cut off. "And I'm not a she." the blonde, who is a GUY smiled, "I'm Narumi! I'm gonna be your teacher here in Gakuen Alice!" he exclaimed excitedly.

_"Gakuen Alice..."_ Mikan remembered something.

**Flashback:**

_"Mikan-chan... Our enemy is Gakuen Alice. They take children with alices and use them like toys. So, we try to save the children from them, alright? Mikan-chan?" Reo asked Mikan._

_Mikan frowned at the thought of people using children because of their alice. She nodded with a serious face, "Hai! I will, Reo-niichan!" she replied._

_Reo smiled and patted her head, "That's good. Now, let's go training so you can save the children sooner!" Mikan nodded smiled at him brightly._

**End of Flashback.**

_"Gakuen Alice... tch, it's them..."_ Mikan thought as she scowled in her mind. "G-Gakuen Alice...?" Mikan asked innocently.

Everyone in the room stared at her and flowers appeared around them(u all know those flowers, not those roses or anything, but the same kind of things that float around Hani-senpai from Ouran High School Host Club XD), except for Natsume though.

"... N-Naru-sensei..?" Mikan broke them from their thoughts.

Narumi blinked and smiled at Mikan, "Yes, Mikan-chan! You know that you have an alice, am I right?" he asked nicely. Mikan paused to think for a second then nodded. "Yup! So, do you remember anything? What was the last thing you remember?" Narumi asked.

Mikan paused again to think, she was about to say what happened but quickly shook her head and said, "Uhm... I think... I was going back from school... then... I saw Miyabi-san running to me, then people in black and then Ojii-chan... then that's all..." she replied.

Narumi nodded. The doctor took notes and gave it to the brown haired person beside him, "Here, Misaki-sensei, the rest is... you should all know..." the doctor said to him.

The brown haired person, Misaki-sensei, nodded then looked at Narumi. Narumi smiled, "Mikan-chan? How are you feeling??" he asked.

Mikan read Misaki's and Narumi's mind,_ "So, she really did forget everything being in the AAO.."_ she smirked in her mind and smiled, "I'm feeling fine! Can I go see Ojii-chan??" she asked.

Narumi frowned, "Hmm... apparently you can't, Mikan-chan... We're sorry... But it has been a year and a half since you've seen him last.." he explained, "Erm... something happened that caused you to.. lose some of your memory.."

Mikan frowned too, "I-It's been a year and a half?" she looked at herself and gasped, "Why am I wearing these clothes?!" she exclaimed as she saw herself in a black outfit.

"Err.. we don't really know either... but we found you in those clothes and figured out that you have an alice.. so we brought you here.." Narumi replied, sounding a bit nervous.

Natsume rolled his eyes from behind and crossed his arms. Mikan read his mind._ "Such a liar..."_ Mikan agreed in her thought, "Oh.. alright..." she said as she "tried" to stand and fell.

Narumi and Misaki-sensei hurried to help her up. Mikan smiled at them and they let go of her and she stood up straight. "Mikan-chan... are you sure you're alright?" Narumi asked, "If you are... you can start coming to class if you want.." he suggested.

Mikan brightened, "Hai! I'm feeling fine! Fine! Good! Very good and fine!" she exclaimed, "So... can I come tomorrow?? But... then... I'll need new clothes and other things... like... a room, food, and all those stuff!"

They all sweatdropped, "Haha! Alright, Mikan-chan! I'll explain everything to you later, we'll come pick you up so right now, go and rest, alright??" Narumi said to her.

Mikan nodded excitedly and jumped on the bed, she closed her eyes and fell asleep'.

Another bead of sweat showed behind their heads. "Naru." an impatient voice called.

Narumi gasped and turned around to see and annoyed looking Natsume, "Natsume-kun! Right! Let's go outside the room, so we won't disturb Mikan-chan." he said. Everyone nodded and went out of the room.

As soon as they were outside, Mikan opened her eyes and sighed,_ "I'll just read their minds later... I'm still pretty tired... Reo-niichan... I'll try to gather as much information as I can for the AAO and.. you.."_ Mikan blushed and covered herself with the blanket, and soon she really fell asleep.

_"-sigh- When's the gay teacher gonna come?"_ Mikan thought as she boredly sat up and looked at her locket- she gasped and ran around the room panicking, "No, no, NO! Why isn't it here?! Did I drop it?! Did someone take it?! Where'd it go?! I can't lose it! It's my precious birthday present from Ojii-chan!" Mikan thought as she looked over and under things until she heard the door creak open she jumped on the bed and sat up, and gave the person who was picking her up a smile... but her smile turned up side down when she saw a scowling face with crimson eyes and raven hair.

"You..." Mikan muttered, "Natsume... Natsume-san! Am I right?" she quickly changed her mood around him and gave him a wide smile.

"Shut up. I'm just here to pick you up. So stand up and hurry, I don't want to stay here any longer." he rudely said as he glared at her then turned around.

Mikan glared at his back and smiled again as Natsume turned around, "Hai! Hai!" she replied as she jumped down from the bed and followed him.

The two walked out of the hospital and Mikan stared at the yellow/orange sky, she smiled and conitnued following Natsume to the bus stop, but everyone who passed them would stare at her, thinking she was really cute. "So... Natsume-san..." Mikan broke the silence.

"Shut up." Natsume quickly said to her.

Mikan pouted and crossed her arms, "Fine..." she mumbled and stayed silent.

After a few more minutes of awkward silence and emitting of wierd auras from the two, the bus finally arrived, earning a sigh of relief from Mikan as they went in.

The bus ride was quiet, aside from other people talking and squeeling. When they arrived at the dorms, they were greeted by Narumi. Natsume growled at him then went on his own.

Mikan puffed her face and huffed at Natsume's retreating figure, "What a rude kid..." she said as she turned to Narumi and smiled at him, "Hello, Naru-sensei!" she greeted.

Narumi smiled back, "Hello, Mikan-chan! While we're walking to your room, let's talk about Gakuen Alice's 'system', alright?" Mikan nodded in reply. The two walked in the dorm, with people looking at Mikan again and.. Narumi's... err... clothes... "So.. Mikan-chan. In this school, every student has a 'star-rank' you will be ranked when you get to school and it's also according to your grades and how well you use your alice. If you are a No-Star, it means it's the lowest ranking, you get rabbits, it is Gakuen Alice's currency. Single-Star is 30 rabbits, Double-Star is 50 rabbits, and Triple-Star is 100 rabbits. And the highest rank is called Special-Star, they get 300 rabbits." he explained, slowly but not too slowly, just for Mikan to understand earsier.

Mikan had an 'o' face, "Ohhh... cool! I wanna be a Special-Star then! I wanna get alot of money!!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Heheh, yes, yes. So you better do your best, the person who will judge you is very hard to please." he said with a wide smile, "So.. for now, you'll go to a Special-Star room until you get your rank, so follow me." they walked for a about a minute turning here and there and they finally arrived.

The door was white with a star with a circle around it, "Here you go, this is gonna be your room for now! We have some clothes ready for you, and their free since you are new! Tomorrow, you will start school and your uniform will come out tomorrow too! Our class representative will explain the rest tomorrow, so rest well! The dorm caretaker will bring your dinner to you in a few minutes, I'll see you soon, Mikan-chan!" Narumi waved her goodbye and turned to a hallway.

Mikan smirked at soon as he was gone, she entered the room and frowned, it was a bit smaller than her old room, even though the bed was King sized, not Queen sized, the room was still a bit smaller, the couch was smaller and the bathroom was too. She sighed and plopped on the couch and turned on the tv. "Another surprise change of life..." she muttered as she watched an anime.

_silence_ (except for the tv)

Mikan's eyes widened and finally remembered, "MY LOCKET!!"

**-+Chapter End+-**

* * *

**.PLEASE READ.**

I want to say some things to all of you.

First of all is... I'M SORRY ABOUT THE "Mikan has a crush on Reo" thing...

2nd, I know this chapter is quite sudden for Mikan to quickly come to Gakuen Alice... but I didn't know what to write about if Mikan's still in the AAO, but I will mention some things in the later chapters.

3rd, And about the "MxR" thing again... if you read my "No Turning Back" fic... and you voted to which fic I should choose for either "Unititled" or "Cherry Picking", most of you picked "Untitled" I also said that there will be some things that will come in between Natsume and Mikan... so, "MxR" is one of those things... Sorry again!! DX

4th, and as I said before... I might not be able to update fast... so please wait for me to update paitiently. :D

5th, and... if some of you have any questions about this fic or anything about any of my fics, please feel free to ask! :)

And.. last but not least... Please review!!


	3. Wierd I Mean Distinct Reactions

Untitled

**Chapter 3 -- Wierd_-_ I-I mean.. Distinct Reactions**

Flashback:  
_Mikan smirked at soon as he was gone, she entered the room and frowned, it was a bit smaller than her old room, even though the bed was King sized, not Queen sized, the room was still a bit smaller, the couch was smaller and the bathroom was too. She sighed and plopped on the couch and turned on the tv. "Another surprise change of life..." she muttered as she watched an anime._

_silence (except for the tv)_

_Mikan's eyes widened and finally remembered, "MY LOCKET!!!!!!"_

**-+-+-+-+-+-**

Hey minna!! I hope you'll all like this chapter!!!  
And thanks for everyone who reviewed!!! Thank you very much!! XD  
I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.

**-+-+-+-**

"Waaaaaaah.......... Where is it?????" Mikan moaned as she tried to remember where she would have dropped her precious locket from her grandpa. She grunted as she plopped down on the couch, after a few more minutes, her dinner arrived. After she ate her dinner, Mikan looked at the closet and frowned at the clothes. They were all twice her size, _"What.... the hell....?"_ she thought. Obviously annoyed.

She sighed then took out a few sleeping clothes or pajamas, she took a towel that was neatly folded, and went inside the bathroom. The bathroom has everything she would need, for her hair, skin, nails, and other stuff. Mikan took a quick bath and changed into her big pajamas, that had blue, purple, and white stripe patterns, the pajama actually looks cute. She dried her hair then braided it into two pigtails. It was already past nine thirty.

Mikan furrowed her brows as she laid down her bad and tried to remember where she could have dropped it again, just before she fell asleep. She thought of something, _"Kuro Neko... or Shadow Prince... when they were fighting against me... I'm so gonna get them....._" after that... she fell asleep, actually still tired, since she was suppose to be sleeping for a few more days.

Mikan woke up early in the morning, though she didn't think it was THAT early... 5:30 am. She stood up and headed for the bathroom, when she came out, she took some clothes from the closet and wore them. She wore a red t-shirt with a dragon design, and black baggy pants, and her black tennis shoes. Mikan wore her hair down and then she hid it in a white cap from the closet. She looked like a boy, Mikan grinned at the thought, she had always wanted to try wearing clothes like these and look like a boy.

It was already 6:30, and her school starts at 8:30, _"One more hour?"_ Mikan walked out of her room and decided to walk around outside for a while. She took a path that leads to the back of the dorms, and there, she found a Sakura tree. Mikan smiled and ran to the tree and felt a familiar aura, _"Dangerous, mysterious, lonely, and... and.... something familiar.... Kuro Neko... he's the only one who would have this complicated aura..."_ Mikan thought as she sat at the trunk of the tree.

"Who are you?" a familiar voice asked from above the tree.

Mikan looked up and found mesmerizing crimson eyes, "You..." she muttered.

"It's Natsume. Hyuuga Natsume." He quickly recognized who she was when he saw her beautiful brown orbs and felt her aura suddenly change into the aura of the person who he had fought a few days ago.

"Right... Natsume-san.." Something gold and shiny caught Mikan's attention, her eyes widened as she suddenly jumped up and took something from Natsume's hands, "My locket..." she mumbled as she looked at the locket in her hands then landed gracefully on the ground.

Natsume raised an eyebrow, "...That's yours... right?"

Mikan gave him a small nod, "Hai. Thank you for holding it." Mikan smiled at him.

"Hn.." he replied.

The two of them stayed there in silence until it was 8:15, they walked beside eachother to their classroom silently, but the slience was broken by... Mikan? Or Natsume?

By Natsume... (O.O) surprising... isn't it?

"You... why are you wearing boys' clothing?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow, his voice had a tint of interest and amusement in it.

Mikan looked at him then grinned, "Heheh! I don't really know! You can ask Narumi-sensei! Byebye!" she waved at him then ran off to another hallway.

_"What the hell?"_ Mikan thought as she stopped and looked around everywhere, "I'm lost...?" she mumbled as she started walking around anywhere. _"I shouldn't have ran off that fast away from Kuro Neko... but if I didn't leave.. I would have already beat him up... How the hell did he even have my locket? Wait- I'm getting off subject..... I should've atleast asked him where the damn Staff Room is!"_ she thought, getting quite annoyed with herself.

Until... she noticed that people she passed by were staring at her, _"Gosh! I'm so stupid! So many people around me! I should've just asked one of them!"_ Mikan smiled at her new idea, which she should've thought of before, "Umm..." Mikan walked towards a green haired girl with emerald eyes, "Hi! Can you please tellme where the Staff Room is?" she asked the girl who had now hearts in her eyes.

"Y-yes.... Turn left over here," she pointed to the hallway beside her, "Then turn left again, then right... you'll see a big door with 'Staff Room' written on it..." the green haired girl smiled.

"Thanks!" Mikan smiled back.

The girl blushed, "By the way.. my name is Shouda Sumire-" before she could finish her introduction, Mikan interrupted her.

"Thank you, Permy Sumire-san!" Mikan waved at her then ran off, leaving the girl still blushing.

_"What a cute nickname... 'Permy-' what?! PERMY?!"_ she thought as her eyes widened. And.. did I forget to tell you that she had her green hair in a perm? _"Oh well... 'he' was cute..."_

Mikan followed what Sumire or Permy had told her and arrived, she was in front of a big wooden door with golden carvings that says, "STAFF ROOM" like what Sumire said to her. Mikan knocked on the door and heard a voice say, "You may come in" Mikan did and peeked in the room before entering. Her eyes widened as she saw a very huge room, there were about 15-20 teachers only, not much for such a huge school and a huge room, there were many desks with files and papers on them, couches, a plasma TV, a mini kitchen with a refrigerator, lamps, and other things you wouldn't think you'd have in a Staff Room, (like a mini pool or something else ;P, cool Staff Room eh?? XD).

A blonde suddenly popped up in front of her, "Good Morning Mikan-chan! You'll be coming with me! Let's go to class now!" the blonde was ofcourse Narumi, he grabbed Mikan's hand and ran out of the room

Narumi ran around dragging Mikan and smiling and waving to other students and some teachers they passed by for about a minute before they stopped in front of a door with the label class 1-B. Mikan shrugged when Narumi told her to wait there for a second before he came in.

In the room, she could hear some people groaning and some people were squeeling in excitement. Mikan sweatdropped at such a complicated reaction from the class. Narumi opened the door with his bright smile the whispered to Mikan t come in. Mikan smiled then nodded before coming in.

When she came in, she saw some people dancing/singing, flying/floating, running/walking around, staring/glaring, sitting/standing, smiling/grinning, and frowning/scowling. Mikan sweatdropped again, "Such a nice atmosp-" she muttered but stopped as she noticed crimson eyes staring at her, she made sure she had her Nullification alice on, _"Kuro Neko's here..... tch..."_ Mikan smiled at them.

Some girls who were paying attention squeeled, then those who weren't paying attention heard them squeel then started squeeling too. Mikan flinched at their high-pitched squeel.

"Kyaaa~! _He_'s sooo cute!!!" they screamed.

Mikan sweatdropped again, she cleared her throat then came her sweet, girl voice, "Hello! My name is Sakura Mikan!"

They started whispering and wondering why "his" name was so girly. Mikan smiled at them, "Aaand... I'm a girl!" she announced then heard people gasp and saw people frown, she took off her hat and let her beautiful long honey-brown hair flow down, "I don't know my star-rank yet, and I'm in Special Ability Class!" she gave them a bright smile.

This time, it made the boys blush, "She's so cute!" they whispered about. "Why's _she_ wearing _boys'_ clothing?"

"Kay! Minna! Have any questions???" Narumi asked.

"Um... how come I can't read her mind? But I can't read everyone else's including yours!" a dirty-blonde haired boy, with brown eyes, and was grinning asked.

"What's her alice?"

"Who's gonna be her partner?"

"How old is she?"

"When's her birthday?"

"How tall is she?"

And several other questions from other random students.

Narumi grinned then waved his hand that motioned them to quiet down, "Haha! You should all ask her yourself! And Koko.. the reason you can't read her mind is because of her alice, her alice is the Nullification alice! And... her partner is..." he paused then looked around the room.

Many hands shot up, from both boys and girls. But he noticed that certain crimson orbs were boring holes through the petite brunette in boy's clothing, his grinned widened, "Her partner is Natsume-kun!" he announced excitedly.

"WHAT?!" was the reaction from everyone, except a stoic inventor and a cute blonde haired boy, though they were both shocked too. And 'everyone' includes Natsume too.

Mikan turned around and was about to glare at Narumi but stared at him instead, "Whaaat??? Whhyy???" she whined with her cute puppy dog eyes, only level 1.

Narumi smiled at her then shrugged, "You two better get along! Everyone please be nice to Mikan-chan! And Mikan-chan.. you're sitting beside Natsume-kun over there." he points to Natsume at the very back of the class beside the blonde haired boy.

"Mikan." a familiar, yet quite unfamiliar feminine voice called out to Mikan.

Narumi raised an eyebrow, "Hm.. Well then minna! I'll be going now! Ciao!" Narumi grinned once more before skipping out of the classroom.

Mikan turned around to face the person who had called out a her, her eyes widened, she would never forget those amethyst eyes that were staring back at her brown ones, the amethyst eyes that senses coldness, lonely, and yet, comforting and sweet. "Hotaru..." she muttered softly as tears started filling her eyes. Mikan started walking towards the 4th row of seats and stood in front of a girl the same age as her, with beautiful amethyst eyes, and raven hair cut in a boy cut style.

The girl, Hotaru, stood up then hugged Mikan tightly. Earning gasps or widening eyes from everybody.

"Isn't that THE Imai-san?! THE 'Ice Queen'?! Why's she hugging the new girl?!" whispers could be heard as people watched Hotaru hug Mikan.

Hotaru quickly let go of Mikan, then took out some sort of gun from who knows where then shot the people who were gawking and whispering about them, then faced Mikan again. "Mikan... I heard from Okaa-san... about what happened... how... how come you're here then..?" Hotaru asked.

"H-Hotaru..." Mikan dried her tears, and she wanted to tell her, but she couldn't, "I-I don't know...." she muttered.

Hotaru gave her a small smile, again, earning gasps from everyone, then patted her head, "You can tell me later, Mikan. Go to your seat and make new friends. I really missed you... I was so worried..." Hotaru told her.

Some people who were near them heard and wondered, _"What exactly happened...?"_

_".... I-I can't believe.. Hotaru's here... I.. I want to tell her everything... But.. I can't.. I'm sorry Hotaru..."_ Mikan guiltily thought as she stood in front of the desk behind Hotaru's, where Natsume was sitting and was watching the scene in curiosity.

Natsume looked up at Mikan, "....."

Mikan stared back at Natsume's crimson eyes, "....."

Everyone sweatdropped at the scene in front of them. One decided to break the silence.

"H-hello, Mikan-chan! My name is Yuu, but everyone else calls me Iinchou! It's nice to meet you!" a dirty-blonde haired boy, with emerald eyes, and glasses, stuck his hand out with a smile.

Mikan smiled back at Yuu, who blushed, "It's nice to meet you too, Iinchou!" she shook his hand.

"I-if you have any questions.. please f-feel free to ask me!" Yuu added.

"Thanks!" Mikan thanked him then looked back at Natsume... who's feet are back up on the desk and his manga on his face again. Mikan tried to resist the urge to roll her eyes and kick him right now, and she succeeded, and instead, she took his manga, pushed his feet of the desk then smiled widely at his face, "Hello, Natsume-san! Sorry for disturbing you right now, but I would want to sit right now.. and your feet are on the way!" she said to him.

Once again.. earning gasps from people, and a smirk from Hotaru. No one would ever dare do _that_ or mostly _anything_ to THE "great" Hyuuga Natsume... maybe except Mikan. And maybe also Hotaru if he would ever get on her nerves too much.

Natsume was about to glare at her then smirked, _"Really.. such an iteresting girl.. Ever since she had met me.. she never blushed or stammered... unlike those annoying girls.. She even dared disturbing my 'sleep'.."_ he thought with amusement, "Hn.. here." Natsume moved his feet to give her way and so she can sit down. Another round of gasps was heard. He turned his head to the people who gasped then gave them a death glare. Like seriously... is it _that_ THAT surprising for Natsume to actually be nice to someone other than his bestfriend, the cute blonde beside him, Nogi Ruka.

Mikan smiled at him then took a seat, "Thank you, Natsume-san! Who's the person beside you??" she asked curiously.

Ruka, the blonde haired boy, perked up then looked at Mikan's bright smiling face then blushed five shades of pink, "E-eh?" he squeeked.

Natsume smirked, "That's guy's Nogi Ruka. Ruka, the Smiling Idiot I told you about." he "introduced" them to eachother.

"U-uh... hi! My name is N-Nogi Ruka! It's nice to meet you.. um.. Sakura-san." Ruka stammered shyly.

"Hehe! Nice to meet ya, Ruka-san! AND!!! Natsume-san! I'm not a 'Smiling Idiot'!" Mikan yelled at Natsume.

"Yes you are." Hotaru butted in bluntly.

Mikan had an 'o' face, "Waah! Hotaru!!! That's soo mean!!!" she wailed. With a scowling Natsume beside her.

"Shut up, youjo. You're makin my ears bleed!" he said to her with a glare.

Mikan pouted then huffed, "I don't care! I'm not a Smiling Idiot!!! I-" she was cut off when a cute baby pink bunny hopped on her lap, her face softened, "Awwww!!! So cute!! Who's bunny are you??" she asked the bunny.

"I-it's mine, Sakura-san." Ruka replied, with tints of pink still noticable on his face.

"Aww, really??? I'll call you Ruka-pyon then!" she announced as she hugged the cute bunny, "Ruka-pyon, you have the Animal-pheromone alice, right???"

Ruka gave her a questioning look, so did Natsume, "Yeah.. how did you know?"

"Hm? Well.. it's pretty obvious! I can clearly see that Usagi-chan really loves you! So do other animals! And.. it fits your personality too!" Mikan pointed to the window closest to her, and saw many birds, and squirrels looking at the window with hearts on their eyes at Ruka.

Everyone in the room sweatdropped, "O-oh.."

_--awkard silence--_

"Yeah..." Mikan scratched the back of her head, "Anyway! Please take care of me, everyone!" she said cheerfully as she bowed before putting back her cap on.

**-+After School+-**

Mikan's first day at school was... okay.. Better and worse than she had thought it would've been. It was whether everyone would be completely mean and ignore her, or people would just talk to her and make a few friends, or everyone would like her and become friends with anyone.. Yet.. it was none of those. No one was COMPLETELY mean or would totally ignore her, I mean... even Natsume couldn't. But some people won't talk to her though, they would just think she was another classmate, they don't hate Mikan and they don't totally love her either, it was neither. Mikan didn't make a "few" friends. She made ALOT of friends, even from different sections(like, high school, elementary). And, everyone didn't become her friend, though they don't hate her or anything. It was just neutral.

Except for some JEALOUS fangirls or fanboys. Over-crazy fans(girls) of Natsume or Ruka would totally be jealous of her and be mean. And newly formed fanclubs of Mikan, made by her new fanboys, were TOTALLY waaay jealous of Natsume being her partner, and also, though still scared, would start glaring at him every now and then.

Okay.. so it's not exactly "neutral" ... I think... well, that's just how it is in Gakuen Alice(in my fic..). Anyhow... let's get back to the story!

"Mikan. Come with me." Hotaru told Mikan as she grabbed Mikan's arm and then started walking away, leaving her new friends, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Koko, Yuu, and Kitsuneme, behind. She had started talking to them during their first break.

Anna was the bubbly one, she had long curly pink hair, and pretty blue eyes, she's a Single-Star, and her alice is Cooking alice, she belongs to the Technical Ability, and is one of the "Geeky Sisters". Nonoko, who seems like Anna's twin, was also bubbly, but not as bubbly as Anna, she has long dark blue hair and blue eyes too, she was also more into books and science, she's also Single-Star, her alice is Chemistry, and also belongs to the Technical Ability Class, she is also one of the "Geeky Sisters". There's Sumire too, she had green hair in perms and emerald eyes, she was the girl that first met Mikan and thought she was a guy, she was more into boys, gossip, and fashion, she is a Double-Star, her alice is Cat-Dog Predisposition, and she belongs to the Somatic Ability class.

Koko was the most mischievous one, and also the funniest one, he has spiky dirty blonde hair and light brown eyes, he is a Double-Star, his alice is Mind-Reading, and he belongs in the Latent Ability. Then there's Yuu, he has blonde hair and emerald eyes with his glasses, he's the class rep., he's a Triple Star, his alice is Illusion, and he belongs to the Latent ability too. And the last one is Kitsuneme, he's like Koko too, but also less mischievous, though they would do pranks together, he also looks like Koko, but his eyes are closed, so no one actually knows his eye color, he is a Single-Star, his alice is Flying, and he's in the Latent Ability class too.

"So.." Hotaru said as she shut the door with a slam behind her. She had just brought Mikan in a building and added her to one of her friends who have the access to go to her private lab. "Mikan. Please explain to me what happened and why do you have an alice? Specially one of the rarest alice?" she asked, obviously serious. Very serious.

Mikan gulped in her nervousness, "U-uhm... I really don't know, Hotaru.. L-last time I remembered.. I think.. it was a year and a half ago? Well... I think that's what Naru-sensei said.. All I remember is going home from school and wanting to see Ojii-chan soon.. and.. I just know about my alice.. I didn't know about it before you left though.." she said to her, feeling really guilty for having to lie to her, though a part of it is true.

Hotaru raised and eyebrow the sighed, she gave Mikan a small smile, "Let's bother about that later, and let's go to Central Town, you have to drag Hyuuga there though, you can't go there without your partner. I'll drag mine too. C'mon. We have to get you out of those clothes." she motioned Mikan to follow her again.

They went out of Hotaru's private lab, huge HUGE lab, and started walking around. Again, Hotaru took out something from out of nowhere, it looked like a purple mini laptop(if you know Ultra Maniac, Nina's computer[i think]) and she started clicking buttons and there was a blue and red dot on the screen. Hotaru smirked then started walking again, and Mikan followed.

After a few minutes of walking, they stopped in front of a huge Sakura tree, it was the same Sakura tree from this morning. "Ah." Mikan remembered why the Sakura tree seemed so familiar. Hotaru raised her eyebrow again and decided to ignore it.

Hotaru smirked and took a picture of the tree, and if you're wondering why.. for money ofcourse, because Nogi Ruka was sleeping peacefully in the shade of the tree. Once the camera's "click" was heard, Ruka's eyes widened and he shot up, "Imai!" he yelled as he spotted Hotaru with Mikan beside her.

Natsume jumped down from above the tree and looked at them indifferently, "What do you want bothering us again, Invention freak?"

Mikan glared at Natsume and wanted to kill him right now, but she had to control herself, "You can't call Hotaru that, Natsume-san." she said sternly.

He smirked, "And why can't I, little girl?" Natsume started walking towards them.

"Because I don't want you calling her that!" Mikan yelled.

"Too bad, she's bothering us, and you are too. What do you two want?" Natsume asked as he stopped about a meter in front of them.

Hotaru glared at him then took out her Baka Gun then shot him. Too bad for Hotaru and Mikan that Natsume dodged easily but it hit Ruka instead. Mikan flinched as she saw Ruka got hit by the Baka Gun and flew away to another tree, "H-Hotaru..... I'm wondering too.. Why are we bothering them again?" Hotaru shot Mikan with her Baka Gun and flew to another tree too.

_BAKA BAKA BAKA_

"Baka. We need these jerks to come with us to Central Town. Idiot. Hyuuga's your partner, and Nogi's my partner. Think about that carefully." she said as she turned to Natsume, "So?" Hotaru took out a picture from inside her pocket and showed it Natsume, who's eyes slightly widened. "You can't burn it, you can't burn me either. This piture's nonflammable, and you JUST can't burn me."

Natsume glared at her, "'Stupid Idiotic Lucky Inventing Freak of a Blackmailer'." he muttered under his breath, "Who's friend is 'More Stupid Idiotic Lucky Innocently Freaky Mood Swinging Cute Little Girl'-" _Wait. WHAT?! 'C-cute'?! There's something wrong with me!"_ he thought as he turned around to see if Hotaru heard what he said, but she was talking to Mikan who had already gotten up and was pouting.

"Natsume? O-ow.. What's wrong?" Ruka asked as he took out leaves from his hair, "What did Imai want?"

"The usual. But this time. I have to go too." Natsume said to him, sounding a bit annoyed.

"O-oh. Central Town, eh..?" Ruka said as he sighed a very long, that sounded kinda dreadful, sigh.

Natsume's face remained indifferent, though inside, he was confused if he should be excited he would get to get into Mikan's nerves or he should be annoyed that Mikan will get into his nerves, "Hn.." he muttered.

"Ne!!! Natsume-san! Ruka-pyon! Are you guys comin' or what??" she yelled out loud with a big wide smile on her angelic face, which I might add, has now a few scratches, caused by.. Hotaru's.. erm... shooting(sweatdrops).

"Hmph. Ofcourse they are, they're not as big of an idiot as you are." Hotaru said to her indifferently.

Ruka sweatdropped at how different Mikan and Hotaru are, and they happened to be _very good_ friends, "H-hai... we're coming.." he replied.

"Tch." Natsume muttered as he rolled his eyes.

Natsume, who's annoyed, followed a sulky Ruka, who's following, a skipping, over excited Mikan, who's following a rarely happy Hotaru.

**-+Chapter End+-**

* * *

Everyone... I know this chapter isn't really.. exciting or anything.. but I still hope people would still like it! And.. I also know I didn't update faster! And I'm really sorry!! I've been really busy these days.... our school is ALREADY preparing for our Christmas concert(even though Halloween hasn't even passed yet..)... and I'm one of the narrarators... So please forgive me if I don't update! Please don't kill me! But I assure you, I won't delete this fic.. I hope! So please wait for the next chapter!  
And also.. please review! Thanks minna!! :)


	4. Mikan and Natsume's Horror, Hotaru's

Untitled

**Chapter 4 -- Mikan and Natsume's Horror, Hotaru's Successful Day, Ruka's Dilemma**

flashback:

_"Ne!!! Natsume-san! Ruka-pyon! Are you guys comin' or what??" she yelled out loud with a big wide smile on her angelic face, which I might add, has now a few scratches, caused by.. Hotaru's.. erm... shooting(sweat drops)._ very good _friends, "H-hai... we're coming.." he replied._

"Hmph. Of course they are, they're not as big of an idiot as you are." Hotaru said to her indifferently.

Ruka sweat dropped at how different Mikan and Hotaru are, and they happened to be

"Tch." Natsume muttered as he rolled his eyes.

Natsume, who's annoyed, followed a sulky Ruka, who's following, a skipping, over excited Mikan, who's following a rarely happy Hotaru.

**-+-+-+-+-+-**

Heii~! (:

Um.. I apologize for not uploading sooner! Don't hurt me please!

But, hopefully you'll all like this chapter!

Thank you for everyone who are still willing to read this fic and for those who reviewed!

I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.

**-+-+-+-**

Our favorite brunette was walking cheerfully towards the bus stop with her best friend, and two new friends(who were FORCED to come with them).

"Heheh!" Mikan giggled, "Thanks for coming with us Natsume-chan and Ruka-pyon!" she said to the two boys.

"Yes, thanks, Hyuuga-_chan_ and Ruka-pyon," Hotaru added with a smirk on her face.

Natsume glared at the two of them, "_Don'.Me_._That_." he said, obviously not amused.

Ruka, who was now used to people calling him that, thanks to Mikan, just shook his head and sighed.

Mikan grinned, "Alright... Natsume-_neechan_!"

Natsume stopped right away and sent her a death glare and raised an eyebrow. Ruka chuckled and Hotaru's smirk widened.

"Well... you _are PRETTY_ enough to be my _neechan_!" Mikan's grin widened. And it quickly disappeared when she felt her head getting hotter, then she screamed, throwing her hat away, which was caught on fire. Her hair fell down gracefully as she took off her hat. She was panting in shock, "NATSUMEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Which, trust me, might make your ears bleed if you were right beside her.

Hotaru was glad she had stepped away as soon as Mikan took off her hat and Ruka was 4-6 feet away from Mikan when she screamed, and the two were both glad they were away from her. Her scream was still ringing in their ears. Specially Natsume's, since he was the closest to her that time.

After her deafening scream, Mikan ran towards Hotaru with teary eyes, "H-Hotaru... could you check if he burnt any part of my hair please? I-I don't want to get my hair cut...."

Hotaru raised an eyebrow and checked Mikan's hair. She had never seen Mikan tear up about her hair, for the 5 years that they were together when they were little, she had never seen Mikan like this for her hair. "Don't worry, he didn't burn any parts of your hair, your hair is safe."

Mikan sighed in relief and wiped the tears, who were threatening to fall down her face. "Thank goodness..." She turned her head to Natsume, who froze when he caught sight of her eyes.

Her aura suddenly changed to the dangerous one, when he was fighting her a few days ago. Mikan's eyes were cold, hard, and definitely not happy, not sad either, nor anxious, she was angry. Hell, pissed, _really_ pissed, would be a way better word. Completely different from herself just a few minutes ago. Like, she'd want to hurt him badly right now.

Natsume got rid of his shock and stared at her in cautiousness then soon glared back.

Mikan changed again as soon as Hotaru told her to start walking again. Unknown to her, it wasn't only Natsume who saw her glare.

Ruka, who was just beside Natsume at the time also saw her. He was in shock until Natsume pulled him along after the girls. Natsume gave him a be careful-look. He nodded. He never thought the really innocent looking Mikan could ever be like that.

The four quietly went in the bus, Hotaru, oblivious, to the glare her friend had given to Natsume was just wondering about the sudden change of atmosphere. Ruka, who was still quite shocked was just quiet.

Natsume was still quite cautious, he knew what Mikan could do. Last time, he had the advantage because Tsubasa was with him. But right now, he can't afford to get the other people around them get hurt. But he knows Mikan would not want to include Hotaru in this too and probably other people too, so they were fairly equal.

Hotaru, who couldn't take the silent Mikan broke their silence, "Why were you so worried about your hair anyway?"

The two boys were surprised that Hotaru was actually the one who broke the awkward silence, though they knew it was just for the upset-looking Mikan.

Mikan blushed a lovely pink color when Hotaru asked the question, "E-eh? Umm..." she thought for a while.

**flashback:**

_"Hey, Reo-sama!" a girl called out to Reo, who was beside Mikan._

_Reo turned around and smiled a small smile, "Hai?" he asked politely._

_"U-umm...... w-which do you prefer for a girl, long hair or s-short hair?" the girl asked nervously._

_He looked like he was in thought then he shot a look at Mikan, who was also waiting for his answer, "I guess- no, I prefer longer hair for girls, just below their mid-back," he replied with a smile._

_The girl quickly turned beet red and bowed, "T-thank you very much!" she turned and ran back to her friends._

_"You prefer girls with longer hair, Reo-niichan? Why is that?" Mikan asked innocently._

_Reo looked at her then looked in thought again, "Hmm... I guess I'm more attracted to them? But I'm not saying girls with short hair are unattractive, it reminds me more of my Little Angel here I guess?" he answered with a sweet smile._

_Mikan also quickly blushed, but not beet red, a lovely shade of pink._

**End of Flashback.**

Hotaru raised an eyebrow, "Hmm.. a guy eh? I never imagined our little idiot to have become attracted to a guy," she smiled and patted Mikan's head.

Mikan, who had the same shade of pink like before, remembering what happened. "I-I think so..."

Natsume looked at Mikan questioningly, quite annoyed, _"A guy? She was that pissed at me for a guy? She might've sent me flying across a tree for a guy?"_

"You've really grown." Hotaru said to her with a gentle smile.

Hotaru had always been like a sister to Mikan, her only sister and best friend. Mikan returned a really sweet smile back and gave Hotaru a hug.

"Okay, we've arrived!" the bus driver announced, as they and other students got off the bus.

"Wooowww!!" Mikan exclaimed as she got off the bus and saw Central Town. She squealed excitedly. There were many different kinds of shops and stands around, and it was only one of the many streets in Central Town. She really can't wait to go around and buy things. She froze and frowned, "Nooo!! I have no money!!" she said out loud and cried waterfalls. Which caused other people to look and stare at her.

The other three thought, _"I'm not with her."_ as they looked away from Mikan.

"Baka. Stop that. _I'm_ going to buy you something things and get you out of those clothes that are supposed to be for the other bakas." Hotaru told Mikan while pointing at the two boys.

Mikan's eyes sparkled, "Really?!" she exclaimed in happiness, "I never thought in my whole life _Hotaru-chan_ would _buy ME_ things!"

"Hmph. Want me to take back what I said?" Hotaru threatened her.

Her eyes widened, "No, no, no, NO! I'm sorry I never meant that! Please buy me things!" she pleaded with puppy eyes.

Hotaru sighed and let out a small smile, "Alright. Since we haven't seen each other for 2 years now. I'll be nice to you," she said then shot Mikan with her Baka Gun, "You better thank me."

Mikan grinned, "Hai! Thank you very much Hotaru-chan!" she said after getting up from the hit and held Hotaru's hand and started walking around, looking at different shops with obvious excitement. "C'mon, Ruka-pyon! Natsume! You two will be carrying our things! Be a gentleman!" she called Ruka and Natsume.

Natsume rolled his eyes and Ruka sweat dropped, "You have to learn to be a lady first." Natsume said to her.

Mikan pouted and stuck out her tongue, "Whatever! I _am_ a girl, so I _am_ a lady! Even though you _are_ a man, you are _not_ gentle!" she yelled at Natsume.

The three sweat dropped, _"...what?"_

"Just follow us you two," Hotaru told them, knowing they will either way. And they did, not wanting to be blackmailed any further by the Ice Queen.

The four of them walked in different kinds of shops, the girls trying on different things and picking things for each other. Mikan, who finds something really cute and pink would jump in front of Natsume and grin while saying, "Ne, Natsume! This would fit you _very well_!" then she would run off, not wanting to be burned again.

Once or twice, heck more than 4 times, Mikan would pop out of nowhere and put something pink and girly and cute on them, for example, pink and white bunny ears for Ruka and a flowery pink and red headband for Natsume, then different colored and lengths of wigs too. Then, Hotaru would also come out of nowhere and take pictures of them, her eyes turning into dollar signs. While the two just scowled at the girls and sighed, while Natsume also glared at them.

After 2-3 more hours of shopping, walking around, talking, and joking, the four decided to take a break. They all, mostly only the two girls, decided to go to a cafe which had very cute decorations. Pink flowers and white bunnies were the main designs, aside from cute little angels and smiley faced clouds and rainbows. The girls really did know how to annoy the guys to no end, specially Mikan.

They sat down and took their orders. Mikan, was surprisingly on the left side of Natsume and was not whining about it, instead, she saw a poster that took her attention and her eyes widened.

"W-wha-wh-wha-WHAT?!?!" she screamed, which caused the other three and the rest of the customers and staff to look at her questioningly, "I-i-i-i-it's-it's- IT'S _HIM_!" she continued after as she pointed to a poster of, guess who, Reo. Reo Mouri. Mikan's eyes were wide with shock and, happiness? Excitement? And wonder?

_"W-why is HIS picture HERE of all places?!"_ she thought in panic, but what happy since she had not seen him at all since she was taken away, _"Is that a wanted poster? Hmm.. no, it can't be... it doesn't have the 'WANTED' sign on it, or any other things aside from his name.."_

"Mikan." Hotaru called out to her, but failed, "Mikan." she tried again, "Mikan." and again, "Mikan." and again, "Mikan." _*vein pop*_ "Mikan." _*another vein pop_* "Mikan!"

she twitched and quickly took out her Baka Gun and shot her friend mercilessly, earning flinches from several other people who were watching the scene, "MIKAN!"

_*BAKA* *BAKA* *BAKA* *BAKA* *BAKA* *BAKA*_

Mikan woke up from her deep thought as soon as she heard Hotaru yell her name the loudest she's ever heard Hotaru say her name. But as soon as she snapped out of it, she was welcomed by Hotaru's Baka Gun shots.

"Wha- OW!!!" was the only thing Mikan had said after getting back to reality. Once she had flew to the wall and then landed on the ground she yelled, "What the heck was THAT for?!"

Hotaru looked away and sighed, "Hmph, I called your name more than FIVE times. You're lucky I didn't hit you right away after calling your name twice." she looked back at Mikan and sighed again, "Anyway... come back here and sit down, we've caused enough commotion idiot."

Mikan just grinned, "Hai!" she skipped back to her chair as if she was never hit to begin with.

Ruka flinched when he imagined how many times Mikan got hit at once, _"I don't know who's luckier... Me, who's getting blackmailed by Imai everyday with a daily hit from her Baka Gun, or Sakura, who gets hit more than 4 times at once more than twice a day by that same Baka Gun...."_ he sighed and shook off the thought.

Natsume smirked, "Wow," he said in obvious sarcasm, "I guess it's true that real idiots won't be affected by the normal Baka Gun."

Mikan glared at him, "What did you say?!"

"I just said you're a real idiot. You should take that as a compliment since it means you're not a fake, Little Girl," Natsume's smirk widened.

"I am not an idiot! Nor a 'Little Girl'!!!" Mikan yelled at him.

Hotaru and Ruka sighed again. "Mikan, calm down and be quiet." Hotaru told her and Mikan quietly obeyed, while silently glaring at Natsume. "Anyway, Mikan. That guy," Hotaru pointed at Reo's poster, "Is _he_ the one that you like?"

The four were silent right after Hotaru finished talking. The three were staring at Mikan, awaiting her answer. "So?" Hotaru asked her again.

"Ehh........." Mikan's cheek turned pink, "H-hai......" she replied shyly while looking down at the table.

Just then, the waitress came carrying their orders, two Strawberry Milkshakes and one Chocolate Milkshake and one Vanilla Milkshake, with four Chocolate Cakes. The waitress smiled at them, _"What a cute bunch! They all look so adorable!"_ she thought as she gave them their orders. The Strawberry Milkshakes were for Mikan and Natsume, the Vanilla was for Ruka, and the Chocolate was for Hotaru. They all had the same cake.

"Thank you/Thanks," were Mikan's, Ruka's, and Hotaru's reply. And just a simple, "Hn," from Natsume.

Hotaru continued staring at her best friend, _"Reo.. Mouri.....? He's the one that she likes?"_ she thought as she stared into Mikan's eyes. It looked like she was in very deep thought.

The fire caster raised and eyebrow and smirked, "Hmm, I didn't think you would like a famous singer like him."

Mikan grunted, "Hmph, whatever. And I never thought _you_ would know about _him_ either, maybe you're a fan too?" she raised and eyebrow at him and smirked too, "Well, whatever. I didn't know Reo-ni-, Reo-sama was known here too."

Natsume glared at her, "No. I'm not a fan."

Ruka chuckled, "Yeah, he's also known here because he used to go here. He was our senpai," he told Mikan.

The brunette immediately shot a look at the two guys and then to Reo's poster. "What?" she asked in surprise.

"Are you deaf? He just said he used to be our senpai, idiot," Hotaru rolled her eyes at her friend, "Mouri-senpai graduated High School when he was 15-years old, and yes he was a genius. Right after he graduated, a company he auditioned at immediately approved of him and he became a famous singer. I believe he graduated two years ago, not that long ago," she explained.

Mikan blinked twice, "Oh! Awesome! He graduated at 15!" she exclaimed, confusion was still obvious in her eyes.

"Hm, Mikan, how do you that Mouri-senpai likes girls with long hair?" Hotaru asked.

"Eh.. umm... it was from a magazine that I read once." Mikan replied, she was nervous inside but her voice didn't waver and she was glad for that.

Hotaru stared at Mikan, narrowing her eyes suspiciously, then just shook her head, trying to push her thoughts away for now, "Anyway, why do you like him so much?"

"It's not like she's the only girl who likes him, Imai. Why do keep on asking her such things?" Natsume butted in their conversation.

The amethyst-eyed inventor glared at Natsume icily, "None of your business. Why do you care anyway? You'd need to pay me 1000 rabbits to know why I'm asking her such things. So shut." she said as she clicked her camera again right in front of hi face. Then she grinned as she looked at the picture, "I'm gonna get _a lot_ of money from this."

The picture was quite a close-up of only Natsume's face. His eyes was slightly widened in surprise caused by the camera's flash and, and his mouth was open, about to say something. A rare face made by Natsume, it would sell quite a lot.

Mikan looked at the picture and grinned, "Hahaha! Nice face! I didn't know you could look this surprised," she said to him as she showed him the picture.

Ruka held a chuckle in as he saw the picture, "T-that's true."

Natsume glared at his companions and tried to grab the picture but Hotaru quickly took the picture back.

Hotaru held a hand up, "Money. 100,000 rabbits," she simply said.

"Tch, whatever." Natsume glared at her then rolled his eyes.

"So.. Mikan as I was saying, why do you like Mouri-senpai?" Hotaru asked again.

Mikan smiled, "Cuz, cuz! He has such a _wonderful_ voice! He seems so nice and cool too! He has this sort of mysterious, cool aura around him which makes him sooo attractive! I just can't help falling for his cool charm!"

"Hm? But Sakura, Natsume here also has a 'mysterious, cool aura' around him. Why not fall for him?" Ruka asked her as he pointed his thumb at Natsume. His best friend just gave him a glare and then grunted.

Mikan stared at Ruka as if he was going crazy, "Huh. NO WAY! Suuure, he has this mysterious aura around him but he does _not_ seem cool _nor_ nice!" She exclaimed and she huffed in her seat and took a sip of her forgotten milkshake.

Ruka sweat dropped, _"A-alright then… Poor Natsume…"_

"Baka youjo, you just took a sip of _my_ milkshake!" Natsume said to Mikan.

The brunette looked at the milkshake and then at Natsume, "No it's not, it's mine. It was near me. Besides, I ordered Strawberry."

"Couldn't you at least notice that we ordered the same thing and that it's almost halfway done? You haven't touched yours yet," he said to her.

Mikan blinked and realized, "Oh! Okay," she took the other milkshake on her other side, but Hotaru took it and pointed at another milkshake that wasn't touched yet, Mikan took a sip from that milkshake and grinned, "Okay, this one's mine then! Sorry Natsume, I was used to grabbing things from my right side, and your milkshake was near me so, yeah!" she exclaimed happily and gave Natsume's milkshake back to him.

Hotaru and Ruka were staring at Mikan, who was waiting for Natsume to take it, and then at Natsume, who was just looking at the milkshake then to Mikan.

Mikan sighed and took Natsume's milkshake again and asked him a question, "What's the letter after 'N'?"

Natsume raised an eyebrow and looked at her suspiciously, "Why?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm just asking. C'mon, just answer!" she said to him.

He kept on looking at her for another 10 seconds and replied, " 'O' -"

Mikan put the straw in his mouth once he opened his mouth, "Success!" she exclaimed, "Now go finish your milkshake, don't waste it!"

_*click* *flash*_

The two looked at the direction of the sound, obviously, towards Hotaru, who was holding up a camera with an evil grin.

The picture had Mikan grinning, still holding Natsume's milkshake, with the straw in Natsume's mouth, but looking bored with his elbow propped up on the table and his chin was on his hand while staring at the grinning Mikan. It looked quite the adorable picture of the two of them.

Hotaru quickly showed Ruka, who grinned, and then Hotaru took another picture of Ruka then one more picture of Mikan and Natsume. She quickly took the pictures and the camera and put in her bag, "I think today was quite successful," she said with a smirk, "Hey, how long do you two plan on looking that stupid?"

Natsume quickly took the milkshake from Mikan and took a sip, glaring at the three.

"H-humph!" Mikan took a sip of her own milkshake, "Ne.. Hotaruu~ can I have the pictures back??" she asked Hotaru.

"200,000 rabbits." Hotaru replied, but that wasn't really the reply Mikan was hoping for.

"Ehh?! That's another 100,000 more rabbits than Natsume face's picture!" she exclaimed.

"Too bad. And by the way Mikan, did you ever noticed you took a sip from the same straw Hyuuga used? Making him drink again from the same straw too." Hotaru quickly changed the subject to a more amusing one.

Ruka chuckled, "And you too, Natsume. You took a sip of it right after Imai took another picture of you two."

"An 'Indirect Kiss'," Hotaru and Ruka said at the same time, with almost identical amused grins on their faces.

Mikan and Natsume's eyes widened in horror.

_*click* *flash*_

But they didn't even notice Hotaru taking another picture of them.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Mikan screamed as she slumped in her seat and banged her head on the table. While, Natsume twitched and then he recovered his cool façade before running a hand through his hair with a sigh, _"God…WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE?!"_ the two thought.

Unknown to the two, Hotaru took a couple more pictures of them in their shocked horrid state. "Definitely one of my most successful days." she smirked as she looked at the photos she took for the day and then laughed her evilly quietly with dollar signs on her eyes.

Ruka sweat dropped, "I don't know if I should just escape now and leave my best friend and Sakura here to this person or just leave my best friend here and hide so he can't find me…" he muttered under his breath.

**-+Chapter End+-**

Yay! I finally finished this chapter! I actually like this chapter, one of my most favorite chapters that I've ever written in all my fics! I think it's also the longest chapter yet.  
Hopefully you guys liked it too! I actually intended for this chapter to have some flashbacks of Mikan from when she was still in the AAO with Reo. But I guess I got carried away with their part in the café! Hehe! Oh well, maybe next time! XD  
I honestly don't know when I could update this again, but like I said in my other fics, I don't plan on deleting any of them.

Anyway, for my apology for not having updated in.. even I don't know how long (I think half a year or more...), here's a short sneak peek!

**Sneak Peek in the next chapter!**

_"Imai. What did you want me here for?" Natsume asked as he sat down on a chair in Hotaru's Lab._

"Well, I was wondering if you'd want this picture." Hotaru showed him a picture of him and Mikan, a picture from earlier when they were in the café with Mikan holding his milkshake with a cute grin and him staring at her.

He tried to grab it but she quickly took it away, "Right. What do you really want?" he asked, obviously irritated.

"I told you, if you want to know something, 10,000 rabbits," she replied. Natsume threw her his credit card, "Heh, well.. Before I tell you, you must promise me not to tell any of the teachers. And I'm pretty sure you won't tell anyone else aside from Nogi. And I'll be taking another 5,000 for the promise."

Natsume nodded boringly, not really caring, since he had millions, maybe even billions, in his card, from missions and he doesn't really use it anyway.

"Okay. I'll get right to the main point. I know it was you and Tsubasa-senpai who had taken Mikan away from the AAO," she said, Natsume raised an eyebrow suspiciously, not even wanting to ask her how, "and that the teacher or doctors gave Mikan something to make her forget what happened with her and the AAO." Natsume nodded, "I don't think it worked on her. In short, she remembers everything."

Natsume's eyes widened, "What?"

Unknown to them, Mikan was right outside the door, who was listening to their whole conversation, using her Hearing Alice. "SHIT!" she thought.

**Sneak Peek End!**

So?? How do you guys like it?? It's quite long actually, but there's gonna be A LOT more! Just wait for the next chapter!  
Well, hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter!  
Please review! Thank you! (:


	5. Signs From Their Bestfriends

Untitled

**Chapter 5 -- Signs From Their Bestfriends**

flashback:

_Mikan and Natsume__'__s eyes widened in horror._

_*click* *flash*_

_But they didn__'__t even notice Hotaru taking another picture of them.__"__NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!__"__ Mikan screamed as she slumped in her seat and banged her head on the table. While, Natsume twitched and then he recovered his cool façade before running a hand through his hair with a sigh,_ "God…WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE?!" _the two thought.__"__Definitely one of my most successful days.__"__ she smirked as she looked at the photos she took for the day and then laughed her evilly quietly with dollar signs on her eyes.__"__I don__'__t know if I should just escape now and leave my best friend and Sakura here to this person or just leave my best friend here and hide so he can__'__t find me…__"__ he muttered under his breath._

_Unknown to the two, Hotaru took a couple more pictures of them in their shocked horrid state._

__

Ruka sweat dropped,

"I don't know if I should just escape now and leave my best friend and Sakura here to this person or just leave my best friend here and hide so he can't find me…" he muttered under his breath.

**-+-+-+-+-+-**

Konnichiwa minna-chan! (:

Here's chapter 5 for Untitled!!! Hope you'll enjoy it!

I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.

**-+-+-+-**

Their trip to Central Town was very fun, as Mikan had exclaimed happily. She had completely forgotten about the _incident_ with Natsume after an hour of banging her head and screaming in frustration, well.. At least for the time.

Today was Mikan's third day of school. She was starting to get used to all of them, though, she still feels _annoyed_ whenever she sees Kuro Neko and still has the urges to kill him off right on the spot. She was thanking the harsh teacher of the AAO who teaches acting in her mind a hundered times every time she sees Natsume with the same expressionless annoying calm and cool facade which makes her want to punch him right on the face so he could no longer keep such a face. And instead have a wincing one whenever he tries to smirk.

Anyhow, they were now coming back from the library and are now heading to their dorms. Since Koko, Nonoko, Sumire, Anna, Yuu, and Kitsuneme were in Central Town today, only Mikan and Hotaru were left to go to the Library. And unfortunately for Ruka and Natsume, they had bumped into each other, looking for the same books for their projects. The two unfortunate boys were blackmailed once again into carrying the girls' book.

Once they had found all the books they were looking for, they all headed towards their dorm. The boys each carrying 3 heavy books, plus 4 story novels, including their own 3 heavy books. Poor them. Mikan was laughing at them, well, mostly at Natsume, but that's a secret.

Having been with them for only a few days, Mikan was already feeling very comfortable. She was happy being with Hotaru again. Having to see and talk to her everyday again.. just like the time before Hotaru was sent here. Mikan twitched inwardly when she had thought of that. She remembered seeing Hotaru with tears threatening to fall from her sad, pretty amethyst eyes and was staring at her giving her a small reassuring smile before coming in the black car, the memory gave Mikan a lump on her throat and was almost tearing up. She quickly freed the thoughts from her head and looked at Hotaru now. Mikan smiled widely.

"Ne! Hotaru, we grew a lot, eh?" she asked her eyes shining brightly.

Hotaru raised an eye brow at her and smiled a small smile, "No duh, baka." Mikan pouted, "Of course we did. It's been years since I left for Gakuen Alice."

Mikan sighed then grinned, "I guess so!" Hotaru seemed to stare through her, as if searching for an answer. She quickly became nervous inside but her acting skills didn't show it, "But.. it feels kind of weird.. since I don't have any memory of what had happened this past year and a half.. I suddenly feel like I just grew so quickly overnight..." She looked back at Hotaru and continued, "I mean like, I feel like I can carry a huge boulder!" _"I'm pretty sure I can,"_ "I suddenly have this power to nullify alices, which I didn't even know existed until I woke up a few days ago. My hair's longer, I'm taller, faster" _"Definitely faster _and_ taller,"_ "and I dunno.. feels weird..." she shrugged, "In the mirror too, I looked like I changed quite a lot."

Hotaru looked away and shrugged too, as if she had already found an answer which made Mikan's nervousness double, "I guess so. But, you'll be here with me from now on. Right?" Hotaru smiled sadly, as she looked up in the sky which was now pinkish and orange.

Mikan's thoughts were completely erased as soon as Hotaru had finished and she couldn't stop the tears fall from her face, "H-Hotaru..." she mumbled and clung on her best friend's arm tightly. Her feelings were mixed of guilt, of having to lie to her, sadness, of she cannot really stay with her, excitement, of imagining what it would be to be Hotaru again, happiness, that Hotaru actually said something like that to her.

The amethyst-eyed inventor looked at Mikan in such a gentle way that would make any normal guy fall in love, and patted her head with a quiet laugh, "I missed you too." Hotaru quickly glanced at the two boys who were walking behind them, both, who were trying their hardest to hide their surprise of the sight and failed, "Hurry up you two. I'm getting hungry."

Ruka twitched, his cheeks had a very very light tint of pink, and nudged Natsume, "Hey.. Nat... Is the Apocalypse coming soon..?"

Natsume sighed and shrugged, "Probably.. very soon."

Mikan then noticed what she was doing, she quickly wiped the tears off her face with her other hand. _"This... is.. not good... I'm already getting too attached..."_ she thought as she quickly gave Hotaru a grin, "'Hotaru-chan's becoming a softie!" she let go of Hotaru and covered her head with her arms, for blocking.

Hotaru twitched and shot her three times with her infamous Baka Gun, "Pardon me? I didn't quite catch that." she said, looking away.

The poor girl had a big bump on her head now, but she still managed to get back up with a grin, "Love you too!" she exclaimed.

The boys were just watching the two, talking and hitting. Well talking for Mikan and hitting for Hotaru. "How the heck did these two even become friends in the first place?" Natsume muttered then grunting, his arms getting a bit sore.

Ruka grinned slightly, "I have no idea.." he said, his arms also getting sore.

Mikan and Hotaru rolled their eyes, "How did _they_ become friends?" they muttered to each other.

Once they arrived, Hotaru told the guys to bring the books to Mikan's room so they could all do the project together. Actually, the partners were suppose to work with each other on the projects.

Natsume had dared to refuse Hotaru to help 'the idiot' with her project. Which of course, earned him one hit of the Baka Gun and another picture of him getting hit by it for blackmailing. "Devil.." he muttered under his breath as he ran a hand through his hair.

And Ruka, of course, not wanting to be hit by the Baka Gun any more or getting blackmailed again, regretfully agreed with a flinch when Hotaru gave him an icy look.

When they came in Mikan's room, Hotaru's stomach grumbled and Mikan's stomach followed soon after. "Ne… could we eat first? I can go call Takahashi-san to bring us the food we want.. Want me to?" Mikan asked, scratching the back of her head with a sheepish smile.

The boy just gave a slight nod while Hotaru said, mostly ordered, "I want sea food. It _has_ to have crabs, crab brains, shrimp, and lobster."

Mikan nodded and walked towards the phone which was beside the couch and was on a side table. "Oh, Nat-chan, Ruka-pyon, what did you two want again?"

"The normal dinner they're having tonight. Same goes for Natsume right?" Ruka replied then looked at Natsume who nodded.

"What's for dinner tonight anyway?" Mikan asked.

"Sushi." Ruka simply replied, taking a seat at her couch.

Mikan's eyes widened then she gasped, "They have sushi here?! I love sushi! Oh my gosh! I'm sooo gonna have sushi too!" she quickly dialled the number to contact Takahashi-san, the dorm's robotic maid, "Ne! Takahashi-san, this is Sakura Mikan. Could you please bring me dinner for four people in my room? … Yup! I'm with Hotaru, Natsume-chan, and Ruka-pyon! … Hotaru wants seafood and it _has_ to have crabs, crab brains, shrimp, and lobster. … Me, Nat, and Ruka-pyon want sushi. … Oh, yup! I think that's it. … Oh! For drinks and desserts? Please wait a moment." Mikan put a hand on the phone and looked at the three.

"What do you guys want for drinks and desserts?" she asked.

"I want iced tea and for dessert," Hotaru paused to think, "Chocolate ice cream."

"Cool water is fine and for dessert, I'll have Vanilla ice cream." Ruka added.

"Cool water and Chocolate chip mint ice cream." Natsume added after.

Mikan gasped again, "They have chocolate chip mint ice cream?! I love that too!! I want that too!" she took the phone on her ear again and continued.

"Hotaru wants iced tea and chocolate ice cream, Ruka-pyon wants cool water and vanilla ice cream, I want strawberry milk and chocolate chip mint ice cream. Yup! … Oh right! Natsume! He wants cool water and chocolate chip mint ice cream too! … Yes! I think that's all. … Alright! Thank you Takahashi-san!" Mikan put down the phone and grinned at them, "It'll arrive in 5 minutes! 'til then we could get ready to do our projects."

They all nodded and opened the books.

"Mikan." Hotaru's voice broke the silence.

The three turned their eyes on her. "Yes Hotaru-chan?" Mikan asked, her eyes shining brightly as if it was the first time Hotaru had called her.

Hotaru's eyes narrowed at Mikan's expression, "Wipe that look off your face. It's disgusting." Mikan pouted, "Anyway.. When were you taken away again?"

The room fell in tense silence. Mikan flinched at the sudden question, though Hotaru was the only one who noticed, "Huh?"

Natsume's eyes turned to look at Hotaru then at Mikan, looking for any signs of weird reactions. Hotaru raised an eye brow at her best friend, waiting for an answer.

Mikan wanted to scream as soon as she felt all three of them studying her reactions, "D-don't look at me like that! It makes me nervous!" Ruka and Hotaru both looked down then looked up at her again, this time, less intense. Though Natsume's eyes didn't blink, "I-I was.. Taken away a year and a half ago… Why are you asking me this, Hotaru? I a-already told you…" she said, look down.

The inventor sighed, "I was just making sure. No need to feel so tense."

Mikan was practically screaming her head off in her mind, _"__Making sure of what..?__'"_ She could've read Hotaru's mind, but she didn't want to. It would make her feel as worse as she already is for lying to her one and only best friend. So instead, she read the boys' mind instead.

Ruka raised an eyebrow at what Hotaru said, _"__What does she mean making sure? I-I__'__m getting a bad feeling from this… But.. What I saw two days ago, I couldn__'__t have thought it was Sakura-san… I guess Natsume was right to be really careful around her when she__'__s serious… But… What does Hota- Imai mean?__"_

Mikan then raised an eyebrow, _"__W-what does he mean he saw me.. OMG.. When I glared at Kuro Neko for almost burning my hair?! Daaamn… soo not good! And- oh..? Ruka-pyon almost called Hotaru by her name? Heheh..__"_ she then looked at Natsume, who was still staring at her.

"_What the hell… I__'__m kind of getting something here… But I can__'__t put my finger on it… Especially since I didn__'__t know her from before, so I wouldn__'__t know if she__'__s acting really odd or not. Besides, I think she__'__s odd either way. I__'__ll need to talk to Imai soon… I need to make sure if she-__"_

Mikan's focus was cut off by a knock on the door. "Damn…" she unconsciously said out loud. Earning wondering looks from the other three. She grinned at them then walked towards the door and opened it, revealing the dorm maid, holding four trays of food, Mikan let her in and she put the trays on the dining table. "Good evening Sakura-san. Here are your food. When you're all done, just call again and I'll come pick them up. Enjoy your food."

"Thank you," Mikan, Hotaru, and Ruka said to her before she left and closed the door.

They all went to the dining table which was perfect for four people and sat down to eat. When they started eating, Mikan read Natsume's mind again.

"_Finally… I was getting hungry… Stupid robot for being so slow. I love sushi, why could we only have it twice a month? Stupid school. This _is_ Japan isn__'__t it? Why have all different kinds of food instead of Japanese food? Seriously… Well, either way the sushi is still good. Yum..__"_

Mikan almost spit out the sushi she just put in her month as she heard Natsume's thought. Once she swallowed the food she laughed really hard. "HAHAHAHAHA!!! OMG! HAHAHAHA! I-" she stopped laughing as soon she noticed the others looking at her as if she had gone crazy, "S-sorry.. Remembered something funny…" she said then looked at Natsume and laughed again.

Natsume growled when he noticed she looked at him before laughing again, "Oi, you laughing at me?"

Her eyes were getting blurry due to the tears from her laughter and her stomach was starting to hurt. She laughed harder when Natsume talked to her, "HAHAHAHAHA! Yes! I remembered you having such a funny expression with a wig two days ago!" she lied to him, though.. it was also funny.

He glared and continued eating, which made her laugh more. As soon as she had calmed down she continued eating. Hotaru and Mikan started talking about random things, well Mikan was talking to her about random things while Hotaru just replied with a few words, no more than 5. When the were done, Mikan called Takahashi again to get their dishes then they started on their project. When they had finished, though it took them 3-4 hours, they were all getting tired and sleepy.

"Good night Hotaru-chan! Are you sure you don't want me to walk you to your room? I don't want boys kidnapping you!" Mikan said to her.

Hotaru rolled her eyes, "Mikan… My room is just one floor under yours, besides, I'm sure no one would _dare_ kidnap _me_." Her eyes glinted evilly as she took out her Baka Gun from out of nowhere.

Mikan gulped, "R-right… Well! If you can't sleep come to my room and we'll sleep beside each other! Like before!" she smiled at Hotaru.

She sighed at Mikan, "Alright, though I doubt that. Well.. Good night." Hotaru said to her with a small smile.

The adorable brunette grinned, "Okay! Sweet dreams Hotaru! Ruka-pyon! Make sure she gets in her room safe and sound! Or else I'll haunt you even in your dreams!" she lectured the poor boy, "Well! Haha, good night though!" she said with a smile.

Ruka sweat dropped, "A-alright… Good night to you too, Sakura." he smiled at her then turned to his best friend, a worried look in his eyes, "Good night and be careful, Natsume."

The crimson-eyed boy nodded, "Hn. 'night." he said then walked off to his room, which was apparently just right beside hers.

"His room was just beside mine?" Mikan wondered out loud, "Oh yeah! Good night to you too, Nat-chan!" He replied with a quiet grunt.

Hotaru and Ruka waved at Mikan then turned at the corner where the stairs were. Mikan closed her door and looked at the time, it was almost 9:30. She decided to take a quick bath. When she got out wearing her light pink night gown that reached up to her knees with bunny slippers, she went to her bed and put her hair into two braids. Soon, she fell asleep.

Mikan woke up in 6:00 in the morning. She quickly fixed herself and wore her uniform. Girls' uniform. Before she went out she remembered her locket and wore it around her neck before going downstairs. She arrived at the dorm cafeteria for breakfast and noticed Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume were already there. Soon, she noticed a few more students coming in. Mikan skipped to Hotaru's table, where Ruka and Natsume were also there.

"Good morning my deaar Hotaru-chan!" she greeted her with an attempt to hug her. But was greeted by the Baka Gun instead. Mikan just giggled and went to sit in front of Hotaru.

The inventor was fixing one of her inventions and had Ruka to help her, once again, he was blackmailed to do so. Natsume was there to keep his poor best friend company, well, that's what Mikan found out from reading their thoughts.

"Good morning Ruka-pyon, Natsume-kun!" she greeted them.

Ruka greeted her back with a smile and a nod, while Natsume ignored her. _"Freaking guy!"_ Mikan huffed inwardly and stood up, noticing she was the only one who had no breakfast yet. "I'll just go get my breakfast!" she said as she ran towards Takahashi-san. When she got her breakfast, French toast, milk, and apple slices, she walked back to the table and noticed that Natsume and Hotaru were gone, though Ruka was still there, feeding his rabbit a carrot.

When Mikan sat back down she asked, "Ruka-pyon, where'd they go?"

Ruka looked up at her with a smile, "They went to Hotaru's- I-I mean Imai's lab," his face turned red, "S-she said she had to talk to him about something…" he replied.

Mikan read his thoughts to see if he was lying, _"I wonder what she wanted to talk to Natsume about… I wonder if she likes him too… Probably, since most girls would die just to go out with him… He's always been like that, though I can't blame him for looking really good."_ Mikan couldn't help but smile at him.

Ruka raised an eyebrow, "Sakura? Why are you smiling?"

"Oh! Nothing, nothing! Don't you have to go feed the animals now, Ruka-pyon? It's already past 6:45." Mikan asked him.

His eyes widened slightly and stood up, "Thanks for reminding me Sakura. And sorry for having to leave you here alone," he bowed to her lightly and carried his rabbit.

She grinned at him, "No problem! I'll be fine! I'm gonna leave right after I finish my breakfast anyway."

"Alright, well, see you later!" Ruka waved good-bye to her before walking away, but stopped when she called him again.

"Oh and Ruka-pyon?" Ruka looked back at her, "Don't worry! Hotaru-chan won't like someone like Natsume! Besides! You're also good-looking!" Mikan waved at him with a grin.

Ruka raised an eyebrow and gave her a nod, still wondering what she had meant. He started walking away and right before he exited the cafeteria, he decided to turn back to ask her what she meant. But all he saw was the empty table with their half-finished breakfasts, including Mikan's. He looked at the other exit and saw Mikan skipping away. _"Wha.. How.. Did she know what I was thinking..?"_ he shook his head and continued walking.

**-+-+-+-**

The raven-haired boy stood up from the table and was about to leave when Hotaru stopped him, "Hyuuga. I have to talk to you about something."

He stopped in his tracks and looked back at her, "And?"

She quickly showed him a picture of him eating and with a sushi half way to his open mouth. Natsume twitched, "Fine…"

Hotaru smirked, "Follow me to my lab." she looked at Ruka who was staring at them curiously, "I'll need your help again later in class. Tell the baka if she asks that I'm just in my lab. Bye." she said before putting back her invention in her bag and rode her duck scooter which came from nowhere and speed away.

Natsume glared at her back, "See you later, Ruka." he said to him before running after the inventor.

After five minutes of running, he arrived in front of Hotaru's lab. He entered it, knowing she was already inside. Once inside, he saw her sitting on one of her desks.

"Imai. What did you want me here for?" Natsume asked as he sat down a chair in Hotaru's Lab.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd want this picture." Hotaru showed him a picture of him and Mikan, a picture from earlier when they were in the café with Mikan holding his milkshake with a cute grin and him staring at her.

He tried to grab it but she took it away, "Right, what do you really want?" he asked, obviously irritated.

"I told you, if you want to know something, 10,000 rabbits," she replied. Natsume threw her his credit card, "Heh, well, before I tell you, you must promise me not to tell any of the teachers. And I'm pretty sure you won't tell anyone else aside from Nogi. And I'll be taking another 5,000 for the promise."

Natsume nodded boringly, not really caring, since he had millions, maybe even billions, from his missions and he doesn't really use it anyway.

"Okay, I'll get right to the point. I know it was you and Tsubasa-senpai who took Mikan from the AAO," she said. Natsume raised an eyebrow suspiciously, not even wanting to ask her how, "and that the doctors and the teachers gave Mikan something to make her forget what happened with her and the AAO." Natsume nodded, "I don't think it worked on her. In short, she remembers everything."

Natsume's eyes widened, "What?"

**-+-+-+-**

Unknown to the two, who were talking about such an important thing, Mikan was right outside the door, listening to their conversation using her Hearing Alice. _"SHIT!"_ she screamed in her mind. Though her face was still grinning. She had stopped eavesdropping on their conversation as soon as Natsume said, "What?"

**-+-+-+-**

"Though.." Hotaru glared at him, "Could you not leave yet? I'm not done talking yet! And I _don't_ want you attacking her out of nowhere. _Or_ talking to her about this. Got it? If you break any of these, I will spread an extra embarrassing picture of you all around the _whole_ school." her eyes narrowed.

He almost flinched at the iciness her eyes had showed. "I also want to tell you that this is just an assumption. But, I am still… 'investigating' more about this to make sure. Just don't seem like you know anything about this. Alright? I will call you or Ruka if I find out more things." she said to him and turned away, "You could go now. I think Mikan's already waiting outside the door."

Natsume rubbed his temple, "Could I have my card back first? I don't think I trust you with it."

Hotaru clicked her tongue then slid Natsume's card into something, after a beep, she gave back his card, "Remember our agreement." she warned him then turned away to work on her invention.

Natsume rolled his eyes and opened the door, _"What 'agreement'?"_ His eyes met light brown ones. He raised an eyebrow, she wasn't reacting to him. It was like she didn't even notice the door opening, but she was still grinning, _"These two friends… are the oddest pair I've _ever_ met."_ "You," he snapped her out of thoughts, "Move?"

Mikan had an 'O' face then she side stepped to let him pass, "Sorry bout that, Nat! Is Hotaru there?" she asked. He just gave her a brief nod before walking away.

The brunette entered the lab with a pout on her face, "Ne~ Why'd you leave me back there? Ruka-pyon had to leave soon after to feed the animals! I was alone!" she whined.

Hotaru sighed and grabbed her bag, "Had to talk to Hyuuga. Let's go. I don't like to be late." she said as she pulled Mikan out of the door then locked it.

"What'd you talk to Natsume about?" Mikan asked.

Hotaru looked at her, "We had an agreement. I blackmailed him. He's paying me over 10,000 rabbits." she said before walking off.

Mikan followed suit, her mind bothered at what she had heard Natsume and Hotaru talking about. Though her face certainly didn't show it. She had the same grin as before, but she was now more careful when Hotaru asks her things, same for Natsume and Ruka.

**-+-+-+-**

Natsume was walking towards his tree and thoughts were just coming in and out of his thoughts. Like, How's, When's, Who's, Why's, and other things about Mikan. Then a random thought came in his head, from his earlier discussion with Hotaru. The thought hit him quite hard, _"Did.. she just call.. Ruka... 'Ruka'?"_ And a thought that surprised him right after, _"D-does.. she like.. Ruka? And.. does _he_ like her?"_

**-+Chapter End+-**

Hehe! I finished this chapter faster than I thought! :D

Did you guys like this one?? Though.. sorry nothing really happened... sorry to disappoint some people who wanted something else to happen! But haha, as you have all guessed there is RxH too (:

And good news!!! I already started on the next chapter!!! And.. the next chapter is... NXM!!! :D Probably. :P

**And also for those who don't know about my new fiction.. well, it's a series of oneshot called **_**GAMES**_**! The first oneshot is out and please read it!**

Summary: **A simple game of hide-and-seek in the middle of winter with their group of friends and little Natsume is 'it'. NxM and a bit of RxH and KxS.**

Please review and wait for the next chapter which hopefully will be coming out soon! (: Love you all!


	6. Nightmare

Untitled

**Chapter 6 -- Nightmare**

flashback:  
"_What__'__d you talk to Natsume about?__"__ Mikan asked._

_Hotaru looked at her, __"__We had an agreement. I blackmailed him. He's paying me over 10,000 rabbits.__"__ she said before walking off._

_Mikan followed suit, her mind bothered at what she had heard Natsume and Hotaru talking about. Though her face certainly didn__'__t show it. She had the same grin as before, but she was now more careful when Hotaru asks her things, same for Natsume and Ruka._

_-+-+-_

_Natsume was walking towards his tree and thoughts were just coming in and out of his thoughts. Like, How's, When's, Who's, Why's, and other things about Mikan. Then a random thought came in his head, from his earlier discussion with Hotaru. The thought hit him quite hard,_ "Did.. she just call.. Ruka... 'Ruka'?" _And a thought that surprised him right after_, "D-does.. she like.. Ruka? And.. does _he_ like her?"

**-+-+-+-+-+-**

Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter for Untitled! (I still.. don't have a proper name for it... -_-; But I'm still thinking about one!)

Anyway! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter! NxM starts in this chapter! Heheheheh! Hope you'll like it! (;

I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.

**-+-+-+-**

Our brunette paced around nervously in her room. She was waiting for Ruka, Hotaru, and Natsume to come to her room again. They had another project they had to do with their partners unfortunately for them. They, mostly Hotaru, decided that they'll do the project at Mikan's room again. Though inside, Mikan was screaming _"HELL NO!"_ more than a hundred times.

_tap tap tap tap tap tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock_

The sounds of her light footsteps and the ticking of the clock were echoing in her room as she continued pacing around her room, her brows knitting together.

_"How could I let them get clues about me remembering everything? This is bad. _Horrible. _Would be a better word. But.. how... where did Hotaru get all the clues? It might've been when I told her that I forgot everything, but... all she was asking were things about Reo-niichan most of the time... Of course many girls know about him, he's... a famous singer! But she looked so suspiscious... She only asked about me and if I remember things a few times only. And I answered as carefully as I could! But.. I _can't,_ absolutely not, read her mind... My consciousness will kill me..."_

_knock knock knock_

She froze. Her mind completely went blank as she panicked more and just walked around her room.

_knock knock knock_

Of course, she had heard the knocks, but her body and mind completely stopped her from getting it. She jumped on her couch and ducked her head there, after a second she jumped away and went to her bed and hid underneat her blankets, after another second, she shot up and unwillingly threw her pillows around and continued walking around her bed in panic, not knowing if she should open the door.

_knock knock knock knock knock knock_

_..._

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

_"DAMMIT! MIKAN SAKURA OPEN THIS DOOR!!! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"_ an impatient sounding female voice yelled from outside the door.

Mikan blinked and cursed loudly, "SHIT! I AM SO SORRY HOTARU-CHAA~AN!" she ran to the door and opened it.

_BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA_

The brunette flew across the room and landed right beside her bed, too bad for her she only landed another meter away from it. "I am so sorry Hotaru!" she stood up right away and ran to Hotaru, who looked very very _very_ annoyed. She dropped herself in a bow in front of her best friend.

Hotaru sighed and rubbed her temples, "Fine, fine.. Just get up please... And could you tell me what the hell happened in your room?" she walked past Mikan and towards the mini-fridge.

Mikan sat up and looked around her room, her eyes widened. Her couch was turned over, with the small pillows (sorry I don't know what the name for the small pillows on couches are called) all around it, her bed was messy, her blankets were on the floor, one of her pillows was on the dining table, one was near the bed on the floor, and two of them were nowhere to be found, and some of the stuffed toys which used to be on her bed were all around the room, kitchen, beside the couch, almost under her bed, and the rest were just around her bed. "Um... I.. I became a tornado?" she answered with a sheepish laugh.

A soft chuckle was heard behind her, a snort followed right after. Mikan quickly turned her head around to see two handsome boys walk into her room, "Ru-pyon! Nat-kun!" She stood up quickly and dusted her skirt.

The raven-haired inventor narrowed her at Mikan, "Mikan..."

Mikan turned her head to Hotaru and gulped, "Y-yes, Hotaru-chan?"

"How come you don't have _anything_ in your mini-fridge aside from Fluff Puffs and bottles of water?" she asked in an icy voice.

A shiver ran through the other three's spines, "S-sorry..... I'm going to buy more things next time we go to Central Town." Mikan replied with a nervous grin.

Hotaru sighed and motioned to the guys to fix the couch, which they quickly did, not wanting to be further blackmailed, "Alright. Well, let's hurry up with this, I need to work on other important things."

They put their books on the table and opened them. They all quickly and quietly did their work, though, they were of course paused for only less than 2 minutes by Mikan, who, either gets fire on her clothes or getting sent flying across the room. But aside from that, they quickly finished their work without any further distractions. Though honestly, it still took them more than two hours.

Since it was already 9:15, Hotaru stood up and took all books. "Mikan, I'm gonna go work on my inventions now. I don't want to work on it until 12 o'clock so I'll start on it now." Mikan gave her a nod and a grin. She walked towards the door, "Good night. Bye."

Mikan walked towards her and gave her a hug, "Good night to you too, Hotaru!" she said to her and then opened the door for her, "I'll see ya tomorrow!" she said as Hotaru walked out of the room with a single nod and a simple wave of her hand. Mikan grinned.

"Sakura, I'll leave now too. I have to wake up early tomorrow." Ruka said to her as he also took all his books.

Mikan nodded again, "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow too, Ruka-pyon!"

Ruka gave her a smile and a nod, "Good night!" he said before walking out of the room.

Once Ruka was gone, Mikan turned her head towards Natsume who was watching tv. She inwardly twitched. He was sitting on _her_ couch, looking awfully comfortable in _her_ room, watching _her_ tv. She tapped her foot impatiently as she was still holding the door, "Nat-chan..." she began, "Aren't you going too?"

Natsume gave her a nod, though he didn't even avert his eyes to her. Mikan rolled her eyes, "Your room's just down the hallway." He gave her a nod again, his eyes still on the show he was watching. "There's a tv in your room too." Another nod. "Natsume-kun... I kinda want my room to myself right now..." He nodded again. "I'm going to take a bath. And I don't want a boy in my room while I am. I don't know if you'll peek or not." This time, he finally turned his head and raised an eyebrow with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Why are you so scared? You have nothing to hide anyway," he coolly replied, the smirk still in his face.

Mikan's face turn red, though not in embarrassment. "Natsume Hyuuga! I want you to leave my room NOW!" she yelled at him.

"Don't wanna."

She twitched and quickly stalked towards him and grabbing one of the small pillows beside him and hit him right on the face. She smirked as she saw his surprised reaction. Natsume quickly grabbed one too and tried to hit her back, she dodged and ran to her bed to get a bigger pillow.

Mikan grinned as she saw Natsume run towards her, still holding the small pillow. When Natsume was only two meters away from her, she jumped towards him and hitting his face with her pillow, "Hah!" She exclaimed as Natsume fell backwards and she was on top of him.

Natsume scowled at her and hit her back on the face. They kept on hitting each other's faces until a shocked gasp interrupted them.

The two turned their heads towards the door, where the gasp came from, and saw a shocked blonde blue-eyed boy standing outside the opened door, "S-sorry to have b-b-bothered y-you!" Ruka stammered as he quickly ran away.

Mikan raised an eyebrow and looked at Natsume, who was also looking at her. She could've gasped when she had seen his eyes, _"They're so beautiful... One of the beautifulest things I've ever seen..."_ she thought. She was getting sucked in by his enchanting eyes, _"They look so.. sad... and mysterious..."_ she thought. Then realized her face was getting closer to his, wanting to look at his eyes at a closer view. She gasped and quickly stood up, her face turning a shade of light shade of pink. "N-Natsume... I-I think someone needs to tell Ruka that was a misunderstanding..." she quietly said to him, trying to avoid his eyes as he stood up and stared at her.

"Hn." he said as he stared at her for another couple of seconds before grabbing his books, "G'night.." he quietly said as he walked out of the room.

Once she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore, she quickly ran to the door and closed it. Mikan sighed and decided to take the bath she wanted to take before Natsume had to make that stupid comment. She finished taking the bath and wore her new favorite very soft and light peach colored night gown, which reached just above her knees. Mikan brushed her hair and dried it a bit before braiding in into two.

Then she noticed a few books that belonged to Natsume and he had forgotten them. She didn't want to, but she wanted to _'__cleanse__'_ her room of his presence- No, she _had_ to cleanse her room of his presence.

She took the books by her hands and reminded herself to wash her hands when she gets back. Mikan went out of her room and walked towards Natsume's. His door had an 'H.N.' at the front and then she noticed there were only 8 rooms in their floor and only 3 had initials on the doors, including hers. The other room that had a letter was also 'H' but it was actually 'H.Y.' She shrugged and knocked on his door lightly.

After a few seconds Natsume opened the door and glared at her. He was wearing all black. Black baggy sweatpants and a big black shirt with a silver lettering at the right sleeve, he also had black wrist bands stitched with silver linings on both his wrists. Mikan raised an eye brow, "Is that what you wear when you're about to sleep?" she asked curiously.

He ignored her then noticed the books she was holding. He took it from her then said quietly while looking away, "Thanks.. And no."

Mikan smiled, "You're-"

"Kuro Neko." a chilly voice called Natsume.

She noticed him flinch slightly. Mikan moved her head to see past him and see who had called Natsume. A shudder ran through her spine as soon as she saw a guy, also clad in black. He had charcoal spiky black hair, cross earrings, and dark purple lips, which twitched into a small evil smile. His eyes were hidden by a black mask with thin white lines. He looked so creepy, specially with the moon light shining behind him. Mikan also couldn't help but notice all the rings and bracelets on his hands and arms. She unconsciously stepped an inch back, feeling an incredibly dangerous aura around him.

Natsume, who had noticed her shudder and step back, blocked her view of him, "Persona…" he mumbled, looking at the man.

Persona stepped forward, although he was meters away from them, Mikan stepped back again unconsciously when he had heard the freaky man step forward, "Kuro Neko… It's already 9:40, no, 9:41.. You better get going soon. Be back here before 12:00, or else.." he paused, "You know what'll happen… I don't think you'd want me to say it out loud for… the_ Little Angel_ to hear?"

Mikan shuddered and almost fell on her knees, _"__W-what… He…__"_ her head started feeling light then her head started throbbing.

Natsume noticed this and glared icily at Persona, "What the hell did you do to her?"

Persona smiled and put his hands up, "I did nothing but called her with her nick name from the AAO. Either way. You better go soon so you could finish faster." he stepped back and then jumped down from the open veranda, though they were in the 5th floor.

Natsume quickly turned around to Mikan who's face was still in slight pain. "Sakura.." he called her quietly. She looked up, then her expression turned blank as she passed out. Luckily for her, Natsume had caught her in time. He looked slightly worried, mad, and also curious all at the same time. He was surprised at how light and thin she was, considering how much she likes to eat sweets. Though, she wasn't really bone thin.

He carried her princess-style to her room and was glad it was just right beside his room and that no one saw him. Once he put her on her own bed. He quickly took out his mask from his baggy pants and put it on before jumping out the veranda and disappearing into the trees.

**-+-+-+-**

"_Mikan-chan… If, _if_, you ever get taken by anyone. Especially by the people from Gakuen Alice, do _not_, and I mean _never_ tell them any important inside information. I know you__'__ve only been here for almost 2 months, but you__'__re already a very, very important part of the AAO. We have to train you harder because you__'__re already getting used to our training, am I right?__"__ A red-haired man gently asked._

_Mikan blinked and gave him a nod, __"__I won__'__t tell anyone anything. And.. Yes I am getting used to it. I actually think it__'__s getting quite easy.__"__ she replied._

_The man smiled at her, __"__Okay. That__'__s good to know. We__'__ll have you train a harder level then. I can__'__t believe a 9 years-old girl is already ready for training made for people 5 years older than you.__"__ he patted her head lightly._

_She grinned at him, __"__What about you, Reo-niichan? Which training are you doing? The same one as me?__"_

_He chuckled, __"__No, I__'__ve already finished it. I__'__m already training the level for people twice your age.__"_

_Her eyes widened, __"__Really??? But you__'__re only…__"__ she counted with her fingers then she looked at him, __"__How old are you again?__"_

_Reo laughed, __"__I__'__m only fifteen and a half. Still young and handsome!__"__ he replied to her._

_The brunette pouted then giggled, __"__Wow! Only fifteen? You__'__re like me too then! You__'__re doing training for people 3-5 years older than you!__"_

"_Haha, yes. We__'__re very alike then, aren__'__t we?__"__ he gave her a gentle smile._

_Mikan blushed lightly and looked away, __"__Anyway! I want to go back to my room now! See you tomorrow, Reo-niichan!__"_

_The two bid goodbye to each other and headed towards opposite directions, Mikan, who was walking under the trees in the forest sighed, "I miss Ojii-chan already... I wonder when I'll be able to see him..." she gave another long sigh then a thought came to her mind, "Oh! Maybe when I'm done all these studying things and learning stuff, maybe they'll let me see him again!" The girl quickly cheered up and started skipping._

_Being too engrossed in her own thoughts, Mikan started wandering around the parts of the forest she hadn't learned and have been in before. This part of the forest was darker than the rest, leaves were falling from the trees soundlessly, you could only hear the distant cawing of ravens and owls, soon, the trees looked more dead-like. Her thoughts of her and her Jii-chan together again disappeared when she stopped at a small clearing. She then noticed that everything around her was different, completely different. Mikan went to the middle of the clearing to carefully study her surroundings, the ground was dry, as if water hadn't touched it for years, the grass was dried up and dead, the trees, from far away looked as if they were humans who were tortured and had turned into dead trees. There was an eerie silence all around her._

_She almost jumped when she heard an owl fly above her and seem to laugh at her as it did. A surge of fear suddenly ran through her, as she figured out that she was all alone in the worst part of the forest. She remembered all of Reo__'__s and a few other people__'__s warnings to her about entering the forest._*snap*

_Mikan clamped her mouth shut with her hands and tried her best not to scream. Her eyes started getting teary, sure, she could defeat 5 men twice, thrice times her size, but she was still a child, even many adults would be scared to get stuck in a situation like this. Especially now, since she had just heard a twig snapping, meaning, it could either be some sort of beast or a serial murderer, holding what, a saw? A strong wind blew past her, making her shudder. Mikan hesitatingly slowly turned around, her eyes shut close. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a man clad in black, he had dark spiky hair, he had a black mask, and he wore many accessories._

_His skin was white, you could clearly see his lips, it looked so dark. His mouth straightened into a line, aside from the corners that twitched upwards. Another shudder ran though her, she quickly hugged herself and stepped back. The man looked so evil to her, his __"__smile__"__ looked so… dark, it was as if the man belonged in this place as it fits him so much._

_The man took one step forward, causing Mikan to unconsciously step back right away. His smiled deepened as he saw her reaction and he took another two steps forward. Mikan gasped and she quickly stepped back again, only to trip over a rock hidden underneath leaves. She cursed as she stumbled down her underside. Mikan winced then looked up, her eyes widening, __"__AAAAAAAHHH!!!__"_

_He was right in front of in just a second, the man grinned, showing her his perfect white teeth. "Now, now, there's no need to scream." he said, his voice just exactly as Mikan thought it would sound like, deep and creepy, it gave her chills. The man offered her a hand, his skin looked so white, even up close._

_Mikan's eyes flashed back and forth to the man and to his hands, she then noticed that there were at least one ring in each of his fingers. She looked up at his face and another shudder ran through her spine, the man's grin had widened into a much more darker looking one._

"_Aren't you going to take it, Little Angel?" he asked, his hand still in front of her._

_Mikan just stood up herself, never taking her eyes off the man, "N-no thanks…" she had mustered up enough courage to say something, though her voice sounded dry. The man took back his hand. She took two steps back, careful not to trip again, "Who…w-who are y-you?" she asked, her hands going to her sides, where a dagger was hooked to her belt._

_The man frowned, the expression did not fit at all, "I was hoping you wouldn't ask that… But I guess that was unavoidable… But, you," he seemed to look down at her hand, which was touching the dagger, "I was also hoping you wouldn't do that. But, now that you did, I guess this is unavoidable too." He suddenly grabbed her throat and lifted her up inches from the ground_

_Her eyes widened as she let out a cough. The man hardly moved an inch, well at least, she hadn't seen him move. Mikan brought her hands up to his arm. Suddenly, she felt her throat becoming drier and drier. She turned her eyes back to the man's face and glared as best as she can at him, he was grinning like a maniac again. "Hmm… I'll let you off for now… I'll see you again in around a year or so anyways." the man let go of her, causing her to fall down._

_Mikan coughed harshly as she landed on the ground, she grasped her throat, she couldn't even utter a word. She looked up at the man just to see him right in front of her again, "Little Angel… You'll forget about our meeting today, but don't worry… we'll see each other again soon enough." The man reached his hand out and touched her forehead._

_All her thoughts disappeared and soon, the girl blacked out._

**-+-+-+-**

Mikan's eyes widened as she sat up immediately and she gasped for breath. Her hand traveled to her throat, she felt as if she hadn't drank water or talked for weeks. _"I-it felt so real… the dream… that masked guy…"_ Mikan shook her head, _"Naah… no matter how much of a creep that guy could be… It's not real, Sakura. Get a hold of yourself."_ Mikan slapped her cheeks with both hands and looked at the clock. It read 12:52 PM.

She sighed and got off her bed, _"Wait… how did I get here? I remember passing out… Did Natsume carry me? Hm… if he did, that's surprise…"_ she thought as she walked towards her mini-fridge and took out a bottle of water. She drank more than half of it, feeling refreshed, she sighed again. Mikan looked at her room then shrugged, she opened her door and went outside then closed it. She walked towards Natsume's room and twisted the knob open, she raised an eyebrow, "He should remember to lock his door."

The brunette walked in his room before closing the door again, _"I don't know why, but I feel like wanting to see the idiot."_ She gave another long sigh and walked towards his veranda. Mikan leaned against the railings and looked up at the starry sky, she couldn't help to smile. She felt like it had been years since she last saw a full moon with so many stars around it, _"It's so beautiful…"_

"Sakura?" a voice called her, making her jump and put a hand over her heart in surprise.

Mikan turned around to meet the same dazzling ruby eyes, "Natsume…" she whispered.

He didn't respond as he just stared back at her, they seemed to have stared at each other for hours, both of them don't know or care. That is, until a cloud hovered in front of the moon, making everything darker than it was before. Mikan snapped out of her trance and shook her head slightly. Natsume just sighed and also leaned on the railings.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" he asked, though he was no longer looking at her, but looking at the moon, which was now again free from the cloud.

Mikan stared at him for a couple of seconds before looking back at the moon, "I woke up…" there was silence between them for a few minutes before she broke it, "How about you? How was… your trip?"

"Not so bad," he replied then he went inside.

Mikan followed after him and sat on the edge his bed, seeing that he was going through his closet, probably looking for clothes to change into after his bath. Once he picked out a shirt and just normal sweatpants, he looked at Mikan then shook his head with a sigh before coming in the bathroom. Mikan, who was watching him pick out his clothes the whole time, raised an eyebrow, _"Why the hell did he shake his head at me? He sighed too!"_ she too, sighed then plopped down his bed and crawled up to put her head on the pillow.

She laid down his bed for who knows how long, her thoughts ran through everything that she remembered that happened that day. She shuddered when she remembered seeing Persona in the very room she was in right now, then her dream. Mikan closed her eyes and rolled over, _"That dream felt… really real. Was it? But… Oh whatever! It was just a nightmare, Sakura! Get over it!"_ she hugged the pillow and took a deep breath, _"This smell… Natsume's?"_ she sniffed the pillow one more time then snuggled her face on it. She stayed like that for a few minutes, her mind drifting from one thing to another, soon she started feeling sleepy.

Just then, she heard the bathroom door open and heard a long sigh. Mikan didn't even want to open her eyes to see, since she knew who it was anyway. She heard him walk towards his bed, then a grunt, "Sakura. Get up and go to your own bed." he said in a rude tone.

Mikan shook her head, her eyes still closed.

"Get up."

"Uh-uh."

"Up."

"Uh-uh."

"…" Natsume smirked, _"Stubborn girl. You'll get it this time."_

"Sakura. Get up." Natsume said one last time, only earning another 'uh-uh' from the brunette. "Fine then." He went on his bed, took her wrists and flipped her around, showing her shocked face. Natsume smirked as he went above her and shook his wet hair.

Mikan let out a quiet shriek as cold droplets of water touched her bare skin. She glared at him, "Natsume!"

Natsume gave her a smirk, "I'll stop when you get up and leave."

"No!" Mikan refused confidently as she turned her head away from him. Waiting for some kind of reply, none came. She turned her head back to face him, her eyes widened to his face so close to hers. His nose was only a couple of centimeters away from hers, her cheeks turned pink. "N-Na-Natsume?"

The crimson-eyed boy only leaned in closer to her right, their cheeks touched and his mouth was so close to her ears she could hear him breathe clearly, "You know… Sakura… it isn't safe to be with a boy… All alone at night in his room… Especially when the boy is on top of you…" he whispered in her ear, making his breath tickle her.

The brunette turned red in an instant, "Hyuuga Natsume! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERT!" she screamed, unluckily for him, his ear was also near hers.

He quickly jumped away and rubbed his ears, "Could you not shout at someone specially when they're so close to you?!" he exclaimed.

"B-but! W-we're not even t-teenagers yet! How could you say something like that to an innocent little girl?!" she slapped him lightly on the shoulders as she sat up.

"Tch, your fault little girl. I told you to get up and leave." he said as he lied down on the bed beside her.

Mikan fell silent, "C-could I sleep here tonight?" her face turned a light shade of red, "It… it doesn't feel comfortable to sleep in my room right now… _Specially after that nightmare…"_ she muttered the last part quietly so he wouldn't hear, though he did.

"Nightmare?"

"I-if I tell you will you let me sleep here? I can't go bug Hotaru about this either… I don't want to worry her too much…" she replied.

"No. I don't want to hear then." came his expected reply.

"Would you listen if I told you it has something to do with your teacher?" she asked him. He looked at her and gave her a short nod after a few seconds, "I'll count that as you letting me sleep here too then."

Mikan had told him her nightmare, though of course, not mentioning anything about Reo, the AAO, or why she was in the forest, but she told him everything else in it.

Natsume had listened quietly and intently, only making a couple of rude remarks about her storytelling. "So… that's pretty much it." Mikan said after she finished, "Can I sleep now please?"

He gave her a look, "Do whatever." he said as he turned around and pulled his blanket over himself.

Mikan grinned, "Thanks Natsume!" She stood up on the bed then jumped, making Natsume fall off the bed with a thud. Mikan laughed heartily as she sat back down and then lied down, still laughing.

Natsume stood up from the ground and climbed up the bed, he grabbed a pillow and hit Mikan straight on the face, making her stop laughing. But of course, it made her grab a pillow too and hit Natsume on the face too, "Hah!"

The two continued their pillow fight for another few minutes, making some fluffs and stuffing fly all around them and both having lots of fun. They stopped when Mikan also fell off the bed with a thump and Natsume on the bed about to hit her, then, the two started laughing.

"Hahahaha! My -Hahah- butt hurts now! Hahahaha!" Mikan exclaimed, tears appearing at the sides of her eyes.

"Pfft, you -haha- should've seen your face -Hahah- when you fell! Hahaha!" Natsume said to her.

After another minute of their laughing fits, the two calmed down. Mikan had a wide grin on her face, while Natsume's infamous smirk was back on.

"I never knew you could laugh like that, Natsume!" she sat up properly, though she was still on the floor.

"I am still a human." came his reply.

Mikan grinned at him again, then noticed the same mesmerizing, dazzling eyes look at her in such a warm, comfortable way that she knew she would never get tired of it.

Natsume shifted to sit at the edge of his bed to face Mikan properly, though his eyes never leaving her beautiful light hazel ones. He felt himself getting closer and closer to her, he lifted a hand to touch her hair. His fingers easily ran through them and he untied the whole braid, leaving her hair flow down freely around her. He took his other hand and did the same with her other braid, he was surprised to find her hair so soft. Natsume leaned in closer, as did she, both unconsciously until their faces were only a mere centimeter apart.

"_Why can't I stop and just look away…?"_

**-+Chapter End+-**

* * *

Ooohh!!! Cliffhanger!!! Heheh! Did you all enjoy that?!?! Cuz I know I did! XD

I just realized how much I really love this fiction after writing this chapter! And I mean I LOVE it!!!

Well.. there's also the 'nightmare' part, I tried my best on that part too! Hopefully it's not so bad! I think it's actually the first time I really tried to write something.. dunno something that could be creepy in real life. I also tried my best on the NxM parts! PLEAAASE tell me if they're horrible or not! Or if they're fine! Did you guys think that the parts when they keep on getting 'dazed' by eachother is wierd?? Or a bit too much?? Well.. in this chapter, it's obvious they're getting close now!!! :D

Anywayzz... away from me being all crazy, I'll update as soon as I can, since.. of course, I also wanna know what's gonna happen to them! I myself am not sure! It usually changes due to my mood! ;P

Oh! And guess who thought of that last quote! Well, I'll tell you all if you guys are wondering, in the next chapter of course!

Please review! And hope that I'll be able to update soon!

Love, (:


	7. Unforgettable Times to the Lovesick Girl

Untitled

**Chapter 7 -- Unforgettable Times to the Lovesick Girl**

Flashback:

_After another minute of their laughing fits, the two calmed down. Mikan had a wide grin on her face, while Natsume__'__s infamous smirk was back on._

"_I never knew you could laugh like that, Natsume!__"__ she sat up properly, though she was still on the floor._

"_I am still a human.__"__ came his reply._

_Mikan grinned at him again, then noticed the same mesmerizing, dazzling eyes look at her in such a warm, comfortable way that she knew she would never get tired of it._

_Natsume shifted to sit at the edge of his bed to face Mikan properly, though his eyes never leaving her beautiful light hazel ones. He felt himself getting closer and closer to her, he lifted a hand to touch her hair. His fingers easily ran through them and he untied the whole braid, leaving her hair flow down freely around her. He took his other hand and did the same with her other braid, he was surprised to find her hair so soft. Natsume leaned in closer, as did she, both unconsciously until their faces were only a mere centimeter apart._

_"Why can't I stop and just look away…?"_

* * *

Hello !…… Yes.. I know I haven't updated in months.. I'm sorry !!! .

And I noticed I put "12 PM" last chapter instead of "12 AM" sorry for the confusion for those noticed..!

But, here is the awaited Chapter 7!

Hope you'll all like it! XD

P.S. I'm gonna start trying to write in the characters POV's, please tell me what you think of after x) !

**CAUTION. **I'm pretty sure this chapter, in all the 7 chapters of this fiction has the most swearing. Mostly by Natsume and he might also be a bit OOC... ;)

**ANOTHER CAUTION.** This chapter is definitely at least 90 percent NATSUMExMIKAN! ;)

I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.

* * *

_Mikan__'__s POV._

His eyes… It's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen… I've seen many gorgeous places in pictures, beautiful clothes, sceneries, jewelleries, and many things… But his eyes… Hyuuga's eyes… Hyuuga Natsume's… Even though he is supposedly my most hated person right now. He is a rude, cold, perverted, mean, cruel jerk!

……

Then again… just tonight… This one night… I've seen other sides of him… I've known and noticed he's a serious but moody person the moment I actually met him, but… he seems so sad and lonely, the way he looks bored then entertained, I could see it all through his eyes. His eyes are always full of emotions… either boredom, sadness, seriousness, and something else I noticed, happiness. I don't want to admit it. I don't even want to say it or think about it… But I can't help it… his eyes, his smile, and his laugh… the happiness I sensed from him through those three… it made _me_ smile and laugh, in other words… it also made me _happy_.

Could you believe it? He made me happy… _Hyuuga Natsume_ made _me_ happy. Well I certainly can _not_ believe it myself. But… so many things about him catch me off guard lately. I'm not going to list it out because I'd have to go into details into most of them, but if I list them out into the key points… it's certainly his attitudes, personality, and I don't know… just the way he looks at me or even talk to me.

His eyes… they're so deep, it would feel like you can fall into them… It just happened to completely fit his image, his dark raven hair, his… not pale, but very lightly tanned skin. But his eyes are definitely breathtaking… Crimson… like blood… Ruby, I think it is one of the prettiest kinds stones. Maybe that's why I'm so… How do I put it… "charmed" by him.

I want time to stop. To just pause at the very least… that's how much he's affected me right now… I need to stop. I know that for a fact… I could feel it… we're so close right now. Just one more… one more centimeter…

"_Just what do you think you__'__re doing?!__"_ a voice in my head practically screamed at me, I ignored her asI start to close my eyes.

"_Mikan!__"_

I gasped and quickly pulled away. _"__What the hell am I doing!?__"_ I looked at Natsume, who also seemed as shocked as I am. _"__It__'__s not __'__What the hell was _I_ doing__'… it'__s __'__What the hell were _we_ doing!?__'"_

I quickly shifted my eyes to the right and bit my lip. I gave him a quick glance, and notice that he had also looked away, that made me sigh in relief inwardly. I heard the bed shift and I looked at Natsume. He already went back to the other side of the bed, putting his pillow back as he did.

Now that I think about it… that closeness… if it continued like that… we… My eyes widened, _"__We would__'__ve freakin__'__ kissed!__"_ I felt my cheeks burn ever the slightly. I wouldn't need to look in a mirror, I know I'm blushing.

The clock ticked how many times, I didn't know. I just sat here, staring at his back as he sat on his bed facing the other direction. _"__This… is awkward.__"_ I noticed how shiny and soft-looking his hair was. The thought made me twitch right away. I looked up at the white ceiling, needing to find something else to catch my attention. And I noticed a blank white ceiling does not help.

_Tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock_

Me, as in being myself, cannot, and I mean absolutely can _not_ stand this kind of awkward, tense… _very_ tense silence. And I also absolutely felt stupid. I mean like… what the hell am I doing here just sitting on the floor, am I like… planning on sleeping like this or something, because that is just completely idiotic. Yes, I know I'm still an idiot, but…_ but_ I am not stupid enough to be _this_ idiotic.

So… as much as I would've just want to stay on the floor- which I actually am getting comfortable on- but I can't stand feeling so stupid in this awkward and tense silence.

"Are you tired Natsume?" I asked, that was the first thing that came to my mind.

He was quiet for a few seconds, making me more tense, but he replied, "Hn… It's past 2 o'clock and I haven't rested after… my trip," he sighed quietly, "And you just had to take my time."

I stood up and sat on the bed, my back facing his, "Haha, sorry Nat-chan, can't help it." I said with a small smile.

"Hn," was all he said after.

A minute or two later, I felt the bed shift again. When I looked back, he was already lying down, his back still facing me.

Then I noticed his ears were pink. I gave a small grin, even though he couldn't see me.

"_I guess Gakuen Alice__'__s Black Cat can also get embarrassed in situations like these.__"_

After I looked at the window outside and notice the moon had already moved from it's previous position. I glanced one last look at Natsume, I wondered if I should get back to my room instead.

I heard sounds of cawing ravens and owls from outside. I shuddered involuntarily, a part of my nightmare just flashed through my mind. That completely erased my thought of wanting to go back to my room.

I turned to the lamp beside me and turned it off before lying down. I gave a sigh before turning sideways, my back facing Natsume's. I closed my eyes, I hear his quiet breathing, my breathing, the clock, the wind outside, the leaves of the trees outside swaying. Soon, I drifted into sleep.

* * *

_Natsume__'__s POV._

As much as I'd want to completely deny it, I just can't. But of course, I won't say it out loud. The thing is… I think… I'm starting to… Ugh. Can't even properly say it in my mind. One thing I can think of without sounding off my character. She's certainly caught my attention.

What made her catch my attention? Not sure. The first time I've seen her was when I was with Hage and attacked her just how many days ago? But I'm not going to deny this fact either… I think she's… uh… You know what, never mind.

She's staring at me… with her light hazel brown eyes… Her eyes always seem so… happy, there's always a kind of shine in her eyes. Honestly, it annoys me. Well at least it used to. The way she always smiles and looks as if she had no worries and that everything in the world is full of happiness. But at times… I see her staring off into space, her eyes, they seem sad and guilty, especially when she looks at Imai, but I don't think she notices she does that. At times, there's also been panic and worry in her eyes.

And I've come to realize I like her best with a happy smile. Ugh. I'm sounding so freaking cheesy. What the hell's happening to me?! This little girl… never mind…

I looked at her, directly into her eyes. Her warm eyes seem to see through me. I then noticed her hair, her light brown hair which shines almost everywhere I've seen her. Her hair was in an annoying pair of braids. Such a childish style. But I can't say it doesn't fit her.

I lifted a hand to her hair and I ran it through her braid, causing her hair to fall over her face. Her hair was softer than I'd imagined… I undid her other braid and her hair flowed down her face, I have to admit… she definitely looks better with her hair down.

The way she looks at me, makes me want to stare back. Her eyes are not the rare kind of brown, but it's a rare kind of eyes that's full of different kinds of emotions, and right now… she seems like she's drawn into something, her eyes show that she's curious? I don't know…

But what I do know… is that I can feel her warmth now, and that her face is no more than a centimeter away from mine…

"_What… what the hell are you doing Natsume?! You need to stop! Stop it right now!__"_

I would've stopped. I was about to stop, but… Why was it so hard…?

"_Why can__'__t I stop and just look away…?__"_

She closed her eyes and I felt myself lean in in the slowest way possible.

"_What the fuck are you doing Natsume!?__"_

Just as soon as that voice yelled in head again, she gasped, her eyes showing so much surprise. And I was sure, that my face also had the same shocked expression. As much as I want to hide it… it was harder than it seems.

Before I looked away, I saw her quickly turn her eyes and bite her lip. I moved away from her, put my pillow back in it's original place and sat the other side of the bed, my back facing her.

.....

_"What the fuck was that...? We almost fucking... ki-...Wait.. Why the hell is she staring at me now?!"_

I felt her glance a while ago, but now... why is she _staring_!? This just makes everything a whole lot... tense... I guess. She's not looking away either! Is she even blinking?! I swear this there's something wrong with this girl! I tried to focus on something else instead, so I looked out the window, but she didn't stop staring.

After a while, the feeling finally went away. _"Thank god... She finally found something else to stare at..."_

......

"_What the hell…?"_ What the hell is this? I don't like this feeling at all. Just when she stopped looking at me, I was relieved. I _am_ relieved because I don't feel as tense. But what in hell is this feeling? Something about the fact that she looked away upset me.

"_Wtf."_

I can't believe this… this one _little_ girl is the cause of my latest problem.

…………

Ugh. I'm upset about the fact that she looked away from me and looked at something else instead. When the hell did I get this freakin' mushy?! She's turning me into such a-

"Are you tired Natsume?"

Her voice broke through all my thoughts at once. Just then, I've noticed that the whole room has been completely quiet aside from the clock. Then again, I figured it'd be better to reply instead of keeping quiet like an idiot.

"Hn… It's past 2 o'clock and I haven't rested after… my trip." I gave a quiet sigh, "And you just had to take my time."

I heard her shuffle on the floor and then felt the bed shift. I guessed she sat at the edge of the bed too, "Haha, sorry Nat-chan, can't help it." she said.

I think she smiled, and that automatically made me give a small smile myself. "Hn."

……

I felt my eyelids start feeling heavier, well damn. I really am tired. If this girl didn't even come here in the first place, I'd probably be dead asleep by now. But instead, she had to have a horrible nightmare and tell me about it, ask me to sleep here, and then start a pillow fight then- ……

My face heated up, _"Greaaaat… This all makes things better."_ I rolled my eyes, and lied down, my back still facing her.

I guess that surprised her since I felt her glance back at me. That didn't give me a good feeling, especially since I haven't felt the heat from my face go away yet. I closed my eyes.

I felt her look away, probably looked at the window instead. Somehow, that thought made me open my eyes and look at the window too. I felt her look at me, then away again.

Caws of ravens and owls suddenly broke the silence. Suddenly, her face when she was telling me about her nightmare appeared in my mind. She looked terrified, although she did a good job of hiding it. I remembered what she said, now… the thought of it gave me goose bumps.

I suddenly felt the bed shift and everything just became dark after a light _click_. She turned the lamp off. I heard her give a quiet sigh before the bed shifted again as she lied down.

Everything was quiet, except for the usual things I hear at night, except there's another person I hear breathing aside from myself.

I noticed the long shadows the moon made from the window, which caused me to look at the window again. I saw an owl flying. My earlier conversation with her about her nightmare popped up in my mind again.

The things she told me about it, it kept on replaying in my mind. I could obviously tell she was hiding some stuff about it from me, but I'm pretty sure she told me the main point of it. And one very important thing I didn't pay too much attention to earlier… it was Persona.

Persona was in her nightmare. Persona caused her nightmare. No, Persona _himself_ was her nightmare.

My eyebrows knitted, I hadn't thought it was that strange because of her reaction to him when they saw each other earlier. But I completely forgot that she was in the AAO and that she's hiding the fact she didn't forget about it. So obviously… one of the things she was hiding when she told me about her nightmare was that it had something to do with the AAO.

"…_I wonder if Persona and her have met before… when she was still in AAO?"_ the thought rang in my head. _"I have to ask Imai something… Ugh. I swear this is going to make me bankrupt someday if I need to keep having to ask for her help."_

I shook my troublesome thoughts away and noticed that the girl who was asleep a couple of feet away from me was breathing steadily and calmly. I wondered when she had fallen asleep, I shrugged inwardly.

I turned and faced the ceiling since my side was getting uncomfortable, I turned my head to look at her.

The moonlight managed to give me a clearer view of her than I thought. Her long hair was scattered around her, her face seemed so… innocent and peaceful. There was a strand of hair on her face that I was so tempted to move away. Then again, I would rather not risk her waking up and me having to regret this quiet moment.

I hadn't realized I was smiling until my face suddenly felt so… uncomfortable…err… different? I quickly turned my head and sight away from her direction and back to the ceiling. I stretched my arms open and crossed them underneath my head.

My eyelids started to feel heavy and were about to shut when I felt the bed shift a little and I felt something warm and soft on my left arm and shoulder and something else wrap around my chest. My eyes instantly opened and looked at the soft _thing_ that was now suddenly so close to me.

My eyebrows knitted, _"What the hell…"_ I felt her try to make herself more comfortable. My left arm unconsciously stretched out, somehow being careful of hitting her accidentally. And now, she finally stopped moving around. She probably felt comfortable enough already. Her arm that was around me tightened slightly as she seemed to… snuggle closer to me.

My eyebrows did not move from it knitted position, that was until she murmured something.

"_Nat-chan…"_ she mumbled ever so quietly, her peaceful face smiled slightly.

I felt my whole face turn red.

Just in the fucking world is this girl doing to me?!

I heard her sigh quietly as she finally stopped…snuggling… Thoughts of what had happened that night flowed in my head.

There were three things I probably am never going to forget. 1) That…_staring contest _we had. 2) The way she made me smile, laugh and have fun and feel as if there were no worries in the world. 3) The new sides of herself that she's shown me, even though she probably didn't know she did.

Oh. There's one more thing too. Even though I will never want to admit it after this ever again. Though I'm pretty sure I'd keep on doing it later on.

The fact that tonight was the night I realized I'm in deep shit.

All because of this little girl.

Because she did something to me.

Something obviously hard to explain.

She made me have these feelings.

Tonight… I realized I like Sakura Mikan.

Oh _fuck._

What in the _fucking hell_ did she do to me?

Do you _see_ what _I_'m thinking?!

I sound like a _lovesick girl_!

**-+Chapter End+-**

* * *

Heheheheheheh, did you all enjoy this chapter? I certainly did… and hopefully you guys did too! I was COMPLETELY surprised by the ending. I didn't think this chapter was gonna end this way, but it did!

And I'm completely glad! I liked the ending especially!

What did you guys think of it? Bad, good, okay, fine, awesome???

Anyways… I also LOVE the title, don't you?? I bet most of you thought the lovesick girl would be Mikan! XD

Haha sorry for all my blabbering there, but please tell me what you think.

I'm also sorry for the grammar mistakes, spelling, or mistyped words.

Another sorry for not updating in months!!! I know… shame on me… But since it's almost June, our school have so much more activities, especially the people who are graduating from the school(yess, that includes me…) so please bear with the waiting and it's also the same with my other fictions.

Another thing... please tell me what you thought of my POV's for them! I'll try my best to improve if you all think I'm doing bad.

Please feel free to say your thoughts about this chapter! Just please no really harsh comments... :(

Anyways... that is all!

Thank you for reading! And please do continue to read and review! :)

cM,


End file.
